


Crimson Bonds

by writerforlife76



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Vampire Slayer(s), Werewolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife76/pseuds/writerforlife76
Summary: Liza is an eighty four year old immortal stuck in the body of a teenager forever. She tries to run away from her past of being sired to a dangerous yet alluring vampiress. She tries to run from her primal desires and the strong temptation she faces as she fights to keep her own sense of humanity. Yet everything catches up with her, as a human boy with a secret of his own turns her life upside down.Rated M For Suggestive Themes/Strong Sexual Content especially in later chapters, Language, Violence & blood of course aha. FemSlash moments as well. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Synopsis

December 1952: After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Liza and her adopted sister Evelyn were saved and held under the charm of the ancient vampire Annabelle. Captivated by the older girl, the immortal begins to form a relationship with the two sisters with an even bigger motive in mind. Soon, everything changes, and their lives are never the same.

Now in 2018, Liza is an eighty four year old forever stuck in a nineteen year old's body.  Even after forcing herself to leave her twelve years after her transformation, she is forever sired to her maker, a bond yet strong and addictive she cannot bear to share with the elder vampire. She tries to run from it for decades with her sister. They move every while as it becomes more difficult to hide their identities  Yet separating from her sire makes both her bloody and primal desires rise to it's limits. She has ran into deadly mishaps in her past because of it, making her believe a vampire like herself could never truly love. She fights constantly to prove this theory wrong within herself. Now a human boy threatens to break her control completely, his blood and being hard for her to resist.  After moving back to her home state of New York, She is aching to bond Carter Brown, a 17 year old high school student. They share an immediate connection from the beginning, turning into a passionate yet dangerous love. Yet Carter is also hiding a secret within his blood that could break them apart as well as become a threat to Liza and her sister's very existence: Being born of slayer descent. And the worst part is he has no knowledge of his family's slayer history nor the very secrets that lie behind it until his 18th birthday. Soon, both Liza and Carter will face an even greater danger, for these secrets will soon come to a head and their bond will become the center of it all. Carter will have to choose between fate or love, while Liza has to figure out who she truly is before she loses herself completely. They have many battles to face, for there are those who would love to see their relationship fall apart at the seams. Will their love be stronger than the battles that lie ahead? Will their bond be stronger than the ones' itching to break them apart, or will these two different worlds make it impossible for them to be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Liza (19)  
> Evelyn (17)  
> Carter (17 turning 18)  
> Annabelle (29)


	2. Welcome To My Undead Life

                                           

                                      

I cannot tell you my life has been full of happy endings. That is not how my story has ever been. It has been one of loss, death,

and running away from my past until it catches up with me again. I've been cursed as an immortal for over sixty five years. In

1953, I chose this life under stressful and inevitable circumstances. If only me and my sister hadn't met her. Annabelle. The

woman saved us from a cruel fate, only to lead us into an even more lethal one in it's place. Evelyn craved this life of immortality,

wishing to leave her painful human life behind. At first I feared this fate, soon trying to avoid the truth. Annabelle had us both in

the palm of her hand. I would do anything to stay beside the younger girl, sealing my fate as the vampire chose me to become

bound to her for eternity. Yet she had an hidden agenda from the very beginning, once revealed to me placing an eternal guilt

within in my soul. For years, I was her puppet and she held the strings. She made me a monster, giving into desires I never knew

existed. Twelve years later I fled with Evelyn, weary of Annabelle's games, her deception. I attempted to break what so tightly

controlled me. Yet I still know to this day that my sire still has that control. She never would lose it. The sire bond could never be

broken, always in the back of my mind even when I fed on the blood of another. I knew the risk I was taking. For when I left, a

sense of direction left me, no matter how much I disdained my bond with the woman. I felt a longing for her to be near, blood

and body. Once I left Annabelle, it came with severe consequences. I gave into my lusts for awhile, the separation from my sire

becoming too much to bear as I became what I most feared. It took many years to build up a somewhat good sense of control.

I needed to replace her bond with something stronger, almost impossible to find. Ironically, eighteen years ago I thought I found

it. Everything changed when I met Aiden. With him, I almost felt human again. I began to believe it was possible to be free of the

sire bond, to finally have a happy ending. But I learned quickly that for someone like me this does not exist, neither does it exist

for the very humans I fall into love with. I killed the boy. Although I tried to cling onto my love for him, my mind became

completely overtaken by both the hunger and the lustful desires within me. I was devastated, vowing to myself to never become

attached to a mortal again. I would keep myself under control, no matter what the cost. Yet I remember the letter put into my

coat pocket the night I had fled with Evelyn. Annabelle had already sensed something was wrong, she somehow always knew.

 

_**"We will meet again when the time is right, my dear Liza. Just remember the risk you are taking in parting with me."** _

 

That letter and it's message remains ingrained in me ever since I left. I never knew how long it would be until we crossed paths

again. Until then, I live my life in uncertainty, a war raging within to not become the monster my sire created so long ago. Evelyn

has enjoyed being an immortal. I however have seen it as a horrible curse. The beast within enjoys it, but my sense of lingering

humanity brings the reality crashing down. The cravings, the desire, they never go away. I try to hate what I have become, try to

fight my urges. I avoid humans to avoid heartache. We can't, no, we shouldn't love, Because we destroy everything we touch. I

have the strength, the speed, the beauty to lure anyone in as I please. I have an undying hunger, one that I fight within myself

every day. I will cannot hurt anyone else. I will not hurt anyone else. I will not give in. These are the things I always tell myself,

until I need my next fix. Will it ever end, this life of eternal darkness? I want someone to pull me out, a savior leading me back

to the light. I knew however I would never find such a thing, for a being like myself did not deserve such a courtesy. So I will

continue to search for meaning in this immortal life, hoping one day my undead heart will have something to fight for. I am Liza

Thompson, and this is my story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters yet not every one consecutively will go back and forth From Liza's present to flashbacks of memories/ recollections from her past. This story will also have Carter, Evelyn, and General POVs as well. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: Haunting Memories

__

_Flashback: New York City. December 16, 1952:_

_I turned nervously to the bedroom I knew to never enter. Me and my sister were warned that if we even so neared it there would be consequences._

_But that night, I heard animalistic noises coming from within. There was a crack just enough to see through, to hear the  struggle of a young man._

_He tried his hardest to scream, yet seconds later I only heard fading whimpers. I neared it slowly in fear. I  knew I was right about our savior, of_

_what she really was. Yet I couldn't get myself to say the word aloud. Two days earlier sparked my  suspicions. Her crimson eyes, her cold touch,_

_the drained bodies of those who killed my parents. She had a secret, and in a few  moments time everything I believed to be true would be_

_confirmed._

_Two Days Prior..._

_"You're going to have to trust me young one. No one will ever harm you again." A smooth unfamiliar voice of a woman spoke against me in the_

_cool night air of the courtyard. She had an iron grip on me as we were both knelt to the ground floor. She was freezing to the touch, her even_

_colder hand  covering my mouth to keep me from screaming while her opposite arm wrapped around my waist. She talked over my shoulder, not_

_being able to  see her face. I was traumatized as I shook furiously to both her bitter touch and the horrific images running through my head. I had_

_just  witnessed my parents being murdered in front of me. The three men wanted their wicked way with me and Evelyn after. But it never came, only_

_hearing their petrified screams. I witnessed each man being lifted into the sky at blinding speed  only to come down dead, completely empty of_

_blood.  Whatever was killing them was too fast for me to catch it's figure. The last alive of the three tried to make a run for it as he pleaded out for_

_help. Yet a ferocious snarl filled the air, him being swooped up before he  could even make another sound. Now a mysterious woman was holding_

_me here, a weird smell coming from her of a coppery tone. Her one hand left my mouth to wrap herself fully around me. I heard her take an_

_extensive breath as her head was nestled into my neck, lingering there in complete silence. I was scared for my life. Something told me despite her_

_words of affirmation moments ago, I  wouldn't be living for much longer. What I knew for a fact was that whoever she was, she wasn't human._

_"Come closer child. It’s over."  I heard her speak out calmly as her breath tickled my skin. "Evelyn…" I whimpered. I was afraid for the worst until I_

_heard my sister's  approaching footsteps. "I can sense that was your family you lost. What is your name dear?" The woman spoke again towards_

_me. I didn't have words, the trauma of this night still continuing it's course as tears streamed down my face. I was also terrified of the stranger. I_

_knew she was the one who although saved me and my sister from death, gave my parents' murderers an even more gruesome fate. "Who are you?" I_

_finally spoke, whispering in fearful harshness as my body was involuntary being turned to face my captor. In front of me I saw a beautiful young_

_woman with dark blonde hair holding me on the ground floor, her face locked on mine in an expression I could not pinpoint. I was shocked by her_

_attire, for her upper body was entirely bare. She had extremely pale skin yet it was free of any blemish. My eyes widen even more as for just a_

_moment her eyes were a bright red, glowing in the night. In seconds they faded to a captivating light shade of blue. I looked immediately to_

_where the dead men lay, seeing a fox furr  coat on the ground I knew had to be hers. The coat itself and the snow around it was heavily stained the_

_color of blood. I was  horrified, wanting to escape from the odd woman's hold. But I did not dare to move as I looked back to her. "You're...not..."_

_For  a moment she was silent before stopping the last sound about to come out of my mouth, seeming fully aware that I knew she was anything_

_but  ordinary. "I assume you have nowhere to go, and see you are both growing weary due to your  suffering this night. My name is Annabelle._

_Allow me  to aid you. I even offer you my home as a place of refuge. If you wish, stay with me." Suddenly a bright light starts heading towards us. It_

_felt like  salt on a freshly opened wound as the last light I saw was the flashlight one of the killers shown upon my family before he shot my_

_mother.  I whip my head down in fright to the heart wrenching memory. "Don’t be frightened. It's only my driver." Annabelle soothingly reassured_

_me as she leant down to my hidden frame before picking me up with ease, a dark car entering the square. "What is her name?" Annabelle turned_

_to  my sister beside  her. "L..Liza...Ma'am."  Evelyn answers with hesitance.  Annabelle turned her head to gaze back to me before looking to the car_

_up ahead. "Come  Evelyn, I will bring you and Liza somewhere safe." I do not have any strength to protest as she carried me in her arms as she_

_starts to walk. "Excuse me Miss. But aren't  you...cold?"  Evelyn spoke up to both my surprise and concern. Out of the many things she could have_

_asked the suspicious stranger it had to be about the her current lack of a wardrobe. Annabelle just smirked to herself before resuming looking_

_ahead and continued to walk forward. "I think I can manage. And please, call me by my name. You two will be my honored guests and treated as_

_such."  Annabelle sends a  warm grin to my sister who returned the gesture. Her attention however returned to me again as she noticed I was_

_staring. I quickly look away with a stone like face as we arrived to the car. Annabelle sounded as if she was more like royalty than an actual_

_woman. This  thought I believed to be true even more so as an woman in a black maids outfit comes from the back of the vehicle to meet us. I_

_assumed her to be  in her mid thirties, her features more mature in comparison to Annabelle's. Yet both women were just as pale and flawless in_

_complexion. " Zieh mich an, wenn du willst Demetria." Annabelle starts to speak in a language I at first could not make out. Without a word the_

_brunette goes to open the front door,  grabbing a satin black trench coat. She approached Annabelle from behind to put her arms in each sleeve_

_without the woman ever dropping me.  She then tied it, partially covering the other female's upper nudity. Our savior acted like it was completely_

_normal to wander around  like this, not phased as she literally held me to her bare chest before. As Annabelle heads closer to the car, she looked_

_to another pale female in  the back with an outfit identical to the first.  She was the youngest of the three, appearing a little older than I with dark_

_brunette hair and eyes to match. All three women were stunning, hard to believe that one could be that beautiful. Yet Annabelle stood out from_

_the others, her beauty appearing to be timeless. "Gale geht nach vorne." Annabelle speaks to her. "Natürlich, Miss Annabelle." The youngest_

_spoke in what sounded like compliance to an order as she got out of the car. I was expecting Annabelle to place me in the back while  she left to_

_enter the front. Yet I never left her side, placing me in her lap while the older maid led Evelyn next to us and seated herself after. The other took_

_her place in the passenger seat, closing the door. There was an undeniable tension in the car, only hearing my heavy breaths as I realized the_

_situation. Me and Evelyn were about to be taken away by a woman that screamed danger. "Liza are you alright?" I barely heard my sister's voice_

_as I now hear my throbbing heart beat, so loud it is pounding in my own ears. I felt everyone watching me as I eye the door beside Annabelle in_

_panic. "Liza." The car begins to move, making me want to cry out for my life.  "Jeffrey stop the car!" Annabelle calls out to the driver. I felt like I was_

_having a panic attack, my body trembling as I took harsh breaths. Annabelle firmly pushed my head upon her shoulder facing away from her,_

_stroking a gentle hand in my hair. "You're safe now." Annabelle spoke softly into my ear, her voice subduing my body's movements. Once my_

_breathing began to steady, she motioned for the driver to start up again. I feel myself starting to settle down until a few minutes later I feel_

_Annabelle put a light kiss just below my ear. Her breath was yet again upon my skin, hearing her breathe in deeply yet as soft as she could_

_muster.  I surely didn't feel safe in the embrace of this woman, her intimately close touch only making me more wary of her. Evelyn could not see_

_what Annabelle was doing, and I did not want to put her or myself more at risk. So I sat in complete stillness, the uncontrollable tears falling again_

_down my face. I look to Evelyn as I secretly observe the woman beside her, her eyes transfixed on something upon my sister then quickly faces_

_forward. I could have  sworn I saw her light brown eyes  darken in shade. Were these two women like Annabelle, all monsters in disguise? I could_

_tell Evelyn was uncomfortable as from the side of her  vision she could see the woman's gaze upon her once more. "Is everything alright Evelyn?' I_

_didn't even realize Annabelle had  removed herself  from my neck yet ever ceased stroking my head as she looked to my sister then the woman_

_beside her with more of a serious expression.  "Umm...yes..I'm fine. Who are they...if I  may ask?" Evelyn asks in a timid politeness. "Of course._

_Pardon me for not introducing. These are my  serv...housemaids. To your right is Demetria and up front is Gale, mother and daughter. Ladies this_

_is Evelyn and Liza. They will be staying with us for the time being." "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Demetria spoke with a smoothly mild_

_accent as she bowed with grace to Evelyn and I, yet nothing came from Gale. I watched as her hard eyes viewed me in the rearview mirror,_

_making me feel even more uneasy. "Gibt es ein problem Gale?" Annabelle now speaks with a tone that was rather grave. Even though I did not_

_understand the language, it was apparent she was bothered by the lack of a response from her maid. Her boss's voice turns around Gale_

_immediately in her seat. Demetria shot a nervous glance towards her daughter, yet remained quiet. "Nein, Madam." Pleased to meet you both."_

_Gale now bows low, her English nearly perfect.  Nein was the only word I had understood, learning the three women had been speaking German._

_Although  Annabelle didn't have an accent,  her deep German roots were evident in her fluidity as she spoke. I did not dare to speak one word_

_during this entire exchange, refusing to reveal any sense of retaliation for both mine and my sister's sake. Yet I already feared the worst as_

_Evelyn speaks up again. "Thank you...Miss  Annabelle. How can we ever repay you for your generosity?" This immediately made me come back_

_to my senses. Evelyn was beside a woman I feared could kill her in an instant right where she sat. I was in the arms of Annabelle, the one who_

_had just killed three men. Her inhuman  strength, her cold pale skin, her once blood red eyes. It led me to one conclusion: This was a trap. I_

_believed this woman only had one motive in mind, deeply fearing our debt to her would be our own lives. "EVELYN DON'T TRUST HER SHE'S NOT_

_HUMAN!" I snap, thrashing to get out  of her grasp. This only causes Annabelle to clutch me tighter. "Please don't do this my dear." She quietly_

_spoke against me. "LET ME GO!" I  screamed out with a cry, reaching towards Evelyn. "Unterwerfe das Mädchen, Demetria."  Annabelle speaks to_

_the woman next to Evelyn with composed authority. Evelyn looked confused as the maid turns her to look to her, my sister soon staring_

_forward with her eyes glazed over.  "EVELYN?!" The younger girl was unresponsive, making me look to Demetria in outrage. "WHAT DID YOU DO_

_TO HER?!" I screamed again. I  continued to struggle against Annabelle's unbreakable hold as she spoke onto me again. "I didn't want to do this_

_my way young one. Yet you leave me with no choice." I cry even harder, bracing myself knowing this was the end.  Maybe this is what I wanted,_

_the trauma and fear  becoming all too burdensome to carry any longer. Yet I felt no pain. Annabelle positioned my body towards her, grasping_

_both side of my  face to force me to look into her deep depths of blue. "It is foolish to speak of things you do not know nor understand. You_

_musn't fight me dear , I want to help you." Annabelle finally lets me go as my walls come crumbling down. My defenses are gone, beginning to_

_silently weep upon her chest as every recollection and emotion of this night now started to hit me all at once. She adjusted my body only to_

_draw me in closer, cradling me as if sheltering me from the never-ending storm in my mind. "I'm going to take care of you Liza, I promise."_

_Annabelle whispers onto my forehead as she held my grieving figure. She lightly stroked my hair once again as I shut my teary eyes. For once_

_this night I felt an easing comfort in her arms, giving up a battle we both knew I wouldn't win. My cries begin to dim, minutes later the car_

_coming to a stop. "We're here." I opened my eyes to see Demetria opening her door, grabbing Evelyn's hand to lead her out. I want to follow_

_them, my maternal instinct for the girl kicking in as the fear started to reemerge within me.  I put my hand to the door beside me yet I feel a_

_cold hand  upon mine. I raise my head to look into Annabelle's eyes as they remained fixed upon my own. "What are you?' I whisper as we are_

_alone in the  car. Annabelle's thumb gently wipes the remaining tears from my face before her hand strokes it. "All I want to be is what you_

_and your sister need right now.  Allow me to do that honor." She says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. We were insanely close, a_

_closeness that made  me lost in her eyes. Although still blue they now had a dark intensity to them, as though she was fighting a pull to move_

_in closer. After a few moments she looks to the door. She pushed it open and she steps out with me in her arms. As we exited the car I_

_looked upon an establishment, one bigger and more astonishing than any other I had ever come across. "Welcome to my home, Miss Liza."_

_**I still remember to this day Annabelle saving me and Evelyn from those men. She was intrigued by us, so much that she brought us into her** _

_**home, only to later make us into her immortal vessels once she gained our trust. Annabelle took much interest in me since the night she** _

_**laid her eyes upon me. I didn't know what this meant at the time, yet soon would find that she had many surprises in store. She knew** _

_**without a doubt she would sire me and not Evelyn when the time came, whether it be due to her lust for my blood or the inescapable** _

_**bond we began to share. Whatever the true reasoning, it changed my life forever. Soon the life I once knew was gone, becoming** _

_**only a painful memory.** _

_I looked in the crack of the door to witness Annabelle hovering over a figure on the bed. I heard her moaning hungrily, gripping  the boy under_

_her with no struggle at all. The audible pleasure coming from the woman set deep panic in me. **"What have I brought Evelyn and I** **into? Are** _

_**we going to be her next victims, just another body for her to bury?"** I started shaking, paralyzed at what I was witnessing. I saw the boy's_

_chest rising as he was fighting to stay alive. He was still conscious, barely. I could see him weakly notice my figure in the doorway, as if a last_

_outcry for help. His chest soon halted it's movement, his face seconds after becoming cold and lifeless. I breathed heavily as I witnessed this,_

_frozen  in place as I couldn't tear myself away from the sight. I should have left. I should have ran, but leaving the boy there alone with the_

_creature even  in his state of death would have been inhumane. What happened next I would never forget. Annabelle shot up from the boy's neck,_

_at first lost in her bliss  as she licks the blood all the way around her lips. But then I soon hear her voice in an echoing hiss, the predator in her_

_aware of another human  in close proximity. Whether it be due to my rapid heartbeat or my very audible breathing, I now realize she knew_

_exactly whose presence it was  all along. **"Liza..."** Her eyes opened, snapping to mine as I am trembling with fear. Her face would soon haunt_

_me in my dreams, for her eyes  were an illuminating crimson, glazed with hunger as blood dripped from her open-fanged mouth. I had just_

_enough sanity left to bolt from  the doorway. I anticipated that she would arrive to me even before I managed to move,  pulling me in as she_

_takes me for her second course. I  could already feel her breath upon my neck, holding me with a cold grip as I brace for her teeth to sink in. I_

_started panicking from the inside  out at the thought, to my dismay tripping down the hallway. I landed on my side,  grabbing my leg in pain._

_I felt a sudden chill surround me.  "EV -MM!" I never got the chance to call out to my sister for within seconds Annabelle was right beside me,_

_meeting me and my eyes at  ground  level as she covered my mouth. She put a finger to her lips, every part of me shaking as if I saw death_

_right in front of me. I look in horror as there was blood all over her torso and lower face . Yet I noticed her eyes were their original blueish_

_hue, as though the blood turned her back into something somewhat human. She soon removed her hand from me, only to guide the back of_

_it along my cheek. I flinched slightly  to her touch. I could tell she knew I still feared the worst of her as her expression somewhat saddened._

_"Please don't be afraid of me young one.  I'm not going to hurt you." She said. She had a soft enough look in her eyes for me to become_

_entranced, but still in shock from what I just  witnessed occurring in her bedroom. "That boy…his blood..." The  woman now looked intensely_

_into my eyes, her once normal ones becoming again a glowing red. "I knew you would come looking for answers  Miss Liza, for you were_

_indeed correct about me. I am not human, but a vampire." I remained frozen in place as her words left me bewildered. I wanted to hate her_

_for what  she was. Vampire, the undead. One that must feed on the living for survival. But Annabelle did save me and Evelyn from death._

_She could have  killed us all if she wished that night. Yet it was as if she sympathized with our pain, particularly mine as she saw right away_

_of the severity. She treated me with such fragile care. But the question that remained was why. "What are her true motives?" Without any_

_further_ _thought, I reached my hand out slowly, beginning to lightly touch the vampire's cool skin. I traced three fingers under the her wild_

_eyes, not_ _being able to take my own off them. Annabelle didn't move, watching me carefully yet let me continue in my curiosity. It was visible_

_she was_ _enjoying it, my touch and scent overwhelming her as she soon closed her eyes with a light hum. But as my fingers neared hesitantly_

_closer_ _her mouth, a soft yet_ _firm growl came from the woman, not intentionally_ _but evidently by instinct. You're reaching dangerous territory_

_dear."_ _I hear her say as her_ _eyes open again, her tone low in warning. "I cannot lie_ _to you in this regard. Your blood sings to every part of my_

_being._ _So I would advise_ _you not to extend your exploration any further." I pulled back, an intense unease_ _now filling my body. **"My blood**_

_**sings to** _ **_her? What_ ** _**does she mean of this?"** Annabelle sensed my apprehensiveness, looking at me with _ _a gentler expression to calm me_

_down as_ _she placed her hand on mine. "When it comes to you, I promise not to take your blood without consent."_ _I am now panicking on the_

_inside,_ _for I have no idea what to make of Annabelle. She can turn from someone of elegant grace to a bloodthirsty_ _creature in the blink of an_

_eye. And my fears were now confirmed that there was a deep part of her that infinitely desired my blood. How that_ _would end for me was_

_something I could not ignore to inquire. "What am I to you? I saw you drain the life from that  boy with my own eyes. How_ _can I trust you at_

_your word?" I ask almost in a whisper, unsure. Annabelle neared close to my face. I was afraid, almost ready to jerk away from_ _her again. Yet_

_her face is one of tenderness, grasping my own with her hand. "If I just saw you as another mortal, you would have been dead_ _the night I found_

_you. My dear, you are so much more than that." The woman had me now in  an embrace, frozen in her hold. "More than you know._

_You do not understand now, but it will be clear to you in due time." With this she stood up with me in her arms. I watched her transfixed as_

_her_ _pupils began to dilate, her eyes boring into my soul. I felt a sense of alarm as I felt my own growing heavy, trying to keep them open._

_"Don't fight_ _it young one. I know you are seeking rest." She said softly as she pulled me in close, resting my head firmly onto her. I only heard_

_her voice faintly_ _now, my vision faltering into darkness as she spoke once more. "I will shelter you from this world Liza, for I know all too well_

_that it is cruel. Too_ _cruel for someone so pure. Rest well my love, until thee morrow."_


	4. Sisterly Chat

_I awoke in a sweat and crying from having a nightmare. It had only been a few days since the fatal night I lost my parents. And just the night before_

_I discovered that vampires were just not creatures you only witnessed in story books. In my dreams I saw it all over again. I heard my parents'_

_screams as I was powerless to save the ones I loved most. I saw their lifeless eyes, now haunting my very soul. I then saw the eyes of my family's_

_murderers, soon frozen dead on the floor, never to hurt anyone again. And lastly I saw the eyes of Annabelle, filled with mystery yet a hunger that_

_sent chills through my body. The turn of events of being saved by a vampire, only to become whatever I was in the immortal's home made me wish_

_I could turn back the clock. I felt a chill that made me bury myself in the pillows beneath me. "Bad dream young one?" I froze on the bed, feeling a_

_body against me from behind. Annabelle was too close for comfort as I felt her breath on the back of my skin. I shivered from both being terrified_

_and freezing due to her current proximity. My cries only deepened. I was afraid that the vampire was planning this all along, to bury me alongside_

_my parents. She was a monster after all. I saw her kill that boy. I would never forget witnessing the life leaving his body, just as my parents as they_

_took their last breaths in front of me and Evelyn. I just wanted to be with them, being rid of this pain that was tearing into me like a knife. I couldn't_

_take the agony of the memories of their deaths replaying over and over in my head. I was losing it, losing myself. "Shhhh." Annabelle rested her_

_head into my back, her fingers tracing circles along my shoulders in attempt to soothe me. "It's going to be okay." I stayed in my place, not daring_

_to look back at the woman now embracing me around my torso. "Why are you here?" "Need I remind you this is my home, and my own bed." I_

_stopped breathing as her words suddenly registered to me the dangerous position I was currently in. I was not in my own accommodation, but_

_Annabelle's secret chambers. **"Her bed?? I'm going to die here...** " She only gripped onto me tighter. It was not in a threatening way, but one of so _

_said comfort as she must have sensed my apprehensiveness to her words. "I heard you having a nightmare. You were crying and shaking in your_

_slumber. So I thought you could use the company. Mind you for reasons you are now well aware of, unless permitted you will never enter this room_

_on any condition." Annabelle continued, her voice becoming more somber in tone. I tried to move from her grip now in a panic. "Evelyn...where is_

_Evelyn??" I mustered as I struggle, but the vampire's hold was too strong to escape. I allowed my body to calm as I realized she had no intention of_

_letting me go. "In her room. She's fast asleep. Do you truly think that low of me Liza?" Annabelle asked finally, her head resting on my shoulder. I_

_didn't answer, for I did not know what to think. Her constant closeness made me unable to think, fearing I'd feel agonizing pain at any given time._

_The blonde continued. "She has seemed to deal with grief before. I am well aware as much as she that this is your first time isn't it  dear?" Tears_

_filled my eyes again. "Mama...Papa..." I now began to remember everything in graphic detail. I heard the gunshot as my mother  fell to her death. I_

_felt the embrace of my father before he was taken away to be beaten as my screams filled the air. Only to then be in the cold embrace of_

_Annabelle,  her mouth only inches from my skin, her eyes as red as the very thing she craves. I shook violently in grief as the memories  yet again_

_fill my head.  "I can help you, if you'll let me." She spoke calmly against me. "I don't even know you, what is known is.." I am suddenly  pinned to_

_the bed. I was  scared as Annabelle hovered over me, her eyes glowing crimson. Her head went downward, yet descended only to put a  firm but_

_gentle kiss upon  my neck. "What I am. I know this frightens you, but I will keep my promise. No, you don't know me, but you will. Sleep now, my_

_dear Liza." My eyes grew weary the moment Annabelle whispered her last words into my ear. I felt herself upon me as she wrapped her arms_

_around my waist, feeling her breath lingering at the crook of my neck. I was too exhausted, too grieve stricken to fight off the vampire's embrace._

_It was almost soothing, enough to make me shut my eyes and breathe almost normally again. **"Maybe all** **she** **wants** **is** **companionship,** **someone**_

_**to** **love** **,** **someone to** **destroy.** **Annabelle. What** **does she** **truly**   **want** **with** **me..."**  With these last thoughts I faded into slumber yet again under her _

spell, feeling no pain beforehand.

                                                                                 

 

"LIZA!" My eyes open suddenly, getting too lost in memories that now haunt me. I snap out of my train of thought in the car as my sister

Evelyn looks irritated, as though she's been calling me for hours. Yet I am more annoyed at our circumstance. It is now 2018. We are making our

way to a new location, a new home to my frustration. I will not tell you how many times me and my sister have moved throughout our existence, for

you wouldn't believe me. This is not an option for us, for we do not age. But that isn't the main issue. One core reason being we rarely last long in

one place, especially with Evelyn's lack of compassion for human life and not being very discreet about it. She loved to reek havoc wherever we

went. Yet I am not blameless, not even close. I know I am the true cause of all of this, the key to becoming these monstrosities in the first place. It

was all due to that one woman. And although I wish to have complete control of my darkened desires, I know I haven't always had it. When I first

turned, while I wanted to retain my humanity, something became much stronger. Temptation lingered in every corner, my new self always craving

the sweet liquid running through human veins. But I quickly discovered there was more to this life than just blood. There was a power, a danger, a

thrill that frightened me because I actually began to revel in it. Evelyn did not look back on her old life, fully giving into the lusts and luxuries of

being immortal. I on the other hand tried to fight it until the temptation became unbearable. As my sire, Annabelle forced me to embrace my new

nature, yet still keeping me in balance with myself. While she found pleasure in watching me as a monster, to her dismay she also knew I was

stubborn as hell. However, When I first left my sire it was very difficult to suppress my darker side for a long time. Now that I have learned to keep

my instincts at bay I would rather blend in, as much as I can being what I am. We are on our way back to where it all started. We have traveled the

country, living in many places. However there is one place I will always call home, New York. It is where I grew up. I remember life before my

turning, vividly in fact. It was just me and my parents, and that's all I needed. My father was a government worker for the state while my mother

took all her time to make sure I was taken care while he put food on the table. Although it was long days and long nights, father always made time

for us. Then he found Evelyn, a fourteen year old girl left in the streets only to die from her own cruel, power hungry father. He brought her into

our home and ever since that day, Evelyn became my flesh and blood. Our family was one that deeply loved each other, a bond that was rock solid.

Until tragedy struck almost three years later. Now my mother and father's faces are ones I can only imagine, yet never see again in this life. "A new

beginning Liza. Thought we'd last a little longer in Maine, though I'm quite excited to go home." Evelyn says to me teasingly as we drive. It was a

long drive. Me and my sister could have gotten there quicker on this rather dark cloudy afternoon, but I insisted that we drove to Evelyn's

disappointment. Our inhuman abilities such as speed and flight are major perks of being an immortal. The ability of flying is extremely rare for

our kind, our maker being the only other I know of in existence to possess it. So it is indeed a luxury for us. Yet I try not to draw attention to

myself. Evelyn however always finds herself to be right in the dead center of it. I'm very surprised she didn't travel by herself. She hates human

transportation unless it includes an eventful meal in the back of a human's car. Probably she came just to annoy me with her commentary that she

knows creeps under my skin. My sister eyes me with her hands behind her head. "It's such a shame, I really liked the people there." I give her a

glare through my sunglasses as she winks at me. "We could have stayed longer if you would just behave yourself" I huff. I am already frustrated. I

need blood since I haven't fed in the past week, putting me on the edge. I didn't need my glasses this day due to the sunlight, but due to what lay

beneath them. "And what's the fun in that sister? We're vampires Liza. We have needs." Evelyn continues. I see her starting to lean closer towards

me. Before I could react she takes off the sunglasses that reveal my struggle. My eyes are an emerald green, a drastic shade darker than my normal

ones. I am starving, shading myself not wanting to reveal any weakness. Yet Evelyn isn't having that, rather enjoying the sight before her. I avoid

her eye contact but can tell she's looking at me without losing focus, never taking her eyes off my weakened ones. "Speaking of needs, when was

the last time you fed?" The dreaded question. I look at her, and see that her eyes have changed from her normal brown to our unnatural shade,

crimson. Mine instantly turn as well, both of our hunger gaining momentum as they flicker dangerously. Any human who saw us this state would

know we are different, that we are dangerous. If my sister even thought about blood she could blow our cover so easily, and she has. I quickly turn

away and set my eyes back on the road. "That is none of your business." I state in low warning. She laughs quietly, noticing I am uncomfortable.

"You'll need to soon. Don't wanna get weak on me sister. Well, too late for that." I feel my eyes glow even brighter, the redness blurring my vision.

My teeth slowly turn into fangs out of anger and unquenched hunger. I put my sunglasses back on to avoid even more torturous conversation. A

growl comes from my throat before I speak again through my teeth. "Drop this Evelyn." My sister just smiles as she closes her eyes. I breathe

deeply, trying to calm myself down. I did need to feed soon. Usually vampires feed every few days, some like Evelyn never missed the

opportunity. I would often hold it in for more than a week at a time, when I really, really wanted to torture myself. But what other option do I

have? I'm not going to yet again make the wrong choice, not after falling back into my old habits time and time again. _**"Is it so wrong though?**_

 _ **I have to do what I**_ ** _must to survive._ Dammit, get a grip Liza!**" I nag to myself. "Why can't we just find somewhere to feed, it's been over seven

hours on the road." Evelyn opens her mouth yet again. I desperately want to just cave in and stop. I want to feed just as much as my sister,

even more due to how much I ignore my cravings. But I won't. I can't. I know I will have to give in soon, the hunger becoming too much to handle

holding it in for this long. But I sure as hell won't give my sister the satisfaction of being right. "We're almost to Manhattan Evelyn. You can wait a

little while longer. You're telling me you didn't bring any blood with you?" A moment of silence passed. I could feel her gaze upon my neck. "As a

matter of fact I did..." In a matter of a second Evelyn roughly grabs my arm towards her.


	5. Sisterly Cravings

I abruptly pull over on the shoulder of the highway due to my sister's recklessness. My sunglasses fly off my face, making me look at Evelyn

in alarm. She grabs me by the shoulders in a firm hold, her eyes wild with hunger and frustration. "Get off me!" I snarl as my fangs are bared.

I try to escape her grip, but she is much stronger than me at this point. She cocks her head to the side, laughing darkly as she pushes harder

against me. I have no chance against her in my current state. Human blood is what powers a vampire. Evelyn never missed a day of feeding,

giving me no chance of getting out of her grasp with nothing in my system. Her and I both knew this all too well. I flinch in pain against the

car seat. "Then why don't we make a compromise hmm? We're going to help each other. I'm starving. So unless you want me to cause quite

the scene when we arrive in Manhattan, I suggest you allow me to feed now. And by the looks of it, you're not looking so hot yourself." She

says with darkness spreading in her voice, her words making me cringe. I know why she is really doing this. It isn't due to her own hunger

as she makes it to be, but because I need a push. I've been starving myself, and Evelyn's sick of having to deal with the aftermath of it

every time. I know she is right. The burning in my throat is unbearable, the painful need for sustenance crawling through my body. I just

look at her arm while she continues talking. She definitely notices I am not paying attention, for she grabs my head to make me stare back

into her eyes. "I know you are hungry sister. It's not human blood nor am I Annabelle, I'm guessing to your disappointment. But it will keep

us both sane till we can hunt properly. So it's either you or them, your choice." I no longer could think, I could even barely hear what my

sister was saying to me. I am transfixed by the radiance of vampire blood flowing through my sister. Human blood is what vampires crave

the most. Vampire blood is different. It is not as filling, but it gives you power and has a taste that both vampires and humans even find

appealing. Sire blood is just addicting. But I vowed when we fled that I would never again indulge in Annabelle's, for it brought Evelyn

much pain. This had consequences for me however. When sired, while blood drinking keeps the bond alive, it also keeps the newly turned

vampire sane. Without it, even after years, the one turned can become rather ravenous when tempted, deadly to human kind or even

themselves. Truthfully I have been hungry for so long that I could care less that it isn't human blood, nor that it isn't the one I've distanced

myself from that still calls to my very being. I have no control over my body anymore. My eyes I feel being blinded by a red haze, my teeth

descending fully into fangs. My sister knows that I am losing all sense of control, she always did. She just smiles, watching my true form

coming out of it's cage. "No..." I say in a sharp breath as I try to look away from her. I didn't want to hurt anyone, whether they were human

or not. I don't want to give in. But in a few moments, I know I wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. Evelyn slowly comes to my ear, her 

closeness making the power of her blood radiate off her. I could smell it, becoming more and more tempting each breath my sister took.

"Get away from me, please." I whimper. Yet Evelyn does not flinch, still grasping my arms to keep me from fighting. She finally speaks." 

You're a vampire Liza. You can't deny what you are so stop torturing yourself." She says firmly as I start to shake, slowly losing control as

her neck is only inches away from my face. I can smell her blood even more potently now, making me want to reach out and taste. My

head moves closer as my mouth bares open in pain. But I knew not to bite, being better off not testing my sister's patience. As moments

pass by, I could tell she felt my humanity slipping away. She comes back up to look at me, my face looking hungrily yet fearfully at her.

She is finally seeing what she's wanted to see after years of me fighting myself, me at my weakest, a monster. But witnessing me in so

much pain somehow makes her feel sorry for me. Her smile slowly fades as she looks at me sympathetically.  I knew to this day Evelyn

resents me for my bond with Annabelle. I knew she still felt hurt that I was chosen to be sired and not her. At the time, Evelyn would have

done anything for the woman. Now it is as if their bond never existed. Yet I couldn't bear if the same happened to us. We are still family.

We're the only people each other have now. She knows I want to fight, but that is not possible anymore. She starts to rub my arms, trying

to soothe me. "That's it Liza. Give in, then we can go okay?" I stare at her neck for a few moments then down to her arm, my body finally

standing still. I lose all sense of fear, turning all into lust within me. I hiss, grabbing her arm but she pulls away with a slight grin. "Ah ah.

You didn't think I was gonna let you go first seeing that you've been basically starving yourself the past three decades did you?" _**"You**_

_**little brat."**_   I am furious. The beast wanted to be satisfied, but it held back. My sister slowly moves closer to my arm holding it firmly, her

dark eyes never leaving the vein. Before I knew it her fangs are inside me. I flinch, yet I enjoy this sensation. A vampire bite is painful yet

pleasurable experience for a victim, even more for a vampire. My sister drinks from my wrist, her eyes now closed as her hands grip tightly

to my arm. I can feel the monster inside me grow. " _ **Itll be your turn soon enough.**_ _ **Give in.**_ _ **GIVE IN!"**_   The darker side within myself taunts

me. Right now, it is the very dominant part. I try to hide the beast, but there is now a strong temptation to grab Evelyn's arm and start to

feed myself. However a vampire knows very well not to interrupt another's feeding, especially when it's your sister. Evelyn finally after a

minute brings her head up in satisfaction in her dark red eyes, feeling the powerful presence of my blood in her veins. She finally holds her

hand out towards me. My eyes stare entranced at her arm, knowing what I want. I now wish it was a human so I could feel their warm,

delicious, blood rush into my body. Then in my thoughts Evelyn changes to Annabelle, wrapping her arms around me as she digs her fangs

into my neck, only for me to quickly follow suit. I dig my teeth in deeper as we tighten our embrace, becoming one once again. I snap out

of my thoughts in a hungry daze. I hate where my mind goes sometimes, but at this point I'm only thinking about satisfying my aching need

no matter how much I fight it. I don't care what type of blood it is anymore, I will take whatever I can get and won't stop until I have it. My

mind is in a dark haze of bloody desire as Evelyn pushes her wrist to my mouth. I look into her eyes for a moment seeing my own reflecting

in them. And what I see just barely pulls me out of my hunger, for all I see are pools of black. I am trying to regain myself in deep pants, for

I am frightened of what I am becoming. Yet Evelyn sees my resistance, only pushing her herself to my mouth harder. "Don't fight it Liza. I

took your blood, now take mine. Only fair right?" Then everything in me shuts down but the need for one thing, for I didn't even waste a

second to react. With one swift movement I sink my fangs into my sisters wrist. Evelyn flinches, but I didn't blame her. I am starving, and

when I am I'm not one to mess with. I couldn't get enough of the crimson liquid, no matter how revolted I was of the monster I have become.

After more than a minute I am still feeding, not wanting to stop. My sister starts to talk above me. "You're a fool, thinking you could be

'human' again." I pull my head up from the wound I've created, dazed by the blood I am consuming. I just stare at her bloodthirsty eyes with

my own that faded out of their ravenous state. "You can't undo the past. You might as well accept that and embrace what is." With these

words I slowly go back down to her wrist, wanting to lick the blood lingering there. But I fought with everything I had. "NO!" I growl. Evelyn

lowers herself down to my ear. "I am growing weary of picking up your mess sister. I suggest you learn to accept your place in the food chain."

She says coldly. I snap back up, breaking my seat belt as I flung towards her. I push Evelyn against her seat in rage, my sister slightly taken

aback as I bare my teeth at her. "My mess?! The one who can't keep her own impulses in check is giving me constructive criticism on my

feeding habits? I suggest you watch your tongue." I snarl. With my hunger and anger out of control, I was a ticking time bomb. My sister

just glares at me. "You know, I never asked you to turn Liza. Never forget that. You dug your grave all on your own. Now it's too late to turn

back. We are what we are now, whether you like it or not." Fury fills me, yet I pull away to calm myself. After a few moments of composure,

my so called humanity is starting to reappear. I breathe in deeply, feeling my eyes go back to normal. Evelyn licks the blood off her hand

then resumes her usual position in the car. "Shame you broke your seat belt, so much for safety first." Evelyn says with a smirk. I do not

respond as I put the keys in the ignition and start to drive. This was going to be an interesting journey. New town, and hopefully a better

outcome. I just want to be human, as close to being human as I could be. As I drive, I am so caught up in the taste of blood on my tongue

that I lose vision again. **"LIZA LOOK OUT!"** But it was too late. In a flash, a car flips toward ours on the highway, and everything fades to

black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: The vampires have four different shades of eyes in my story. They have their normal hue, most vampires retaining their eye color after they are turned just becoming more enhanced: The second shade is darker when they are hungry yet are able to control themselves enough to not show their supernatural side. The red shade is when all bets are off, the hunger beginning to take over. It also can occur when they are either aroused, angry, on alert, or if there is blood out in the open. The black hue is when the vampire is ravenous, it being almost impossible to control their impulses by others or themselves.


	6. Hospital Stay

                                                          

 

_**Turn around, They might be watching** _

_**And you never disappoint them** _

_**Hide your innocence before they see right through** _

_**You mustn't disappoint them** _

"Miss, Miss!" I wake upright and out of breath to an unknown voice, my instincts coming alive again. The woman in front of me begins to move

back in shock as she meets my eyes for a moment. I look around as to where I am, and realize that I was brought into a hospital. "W ** _hat the_**

 ** _hell happened?"_** I notice I was put into a hospital gown. I am wondering how in the world humans got so close to me without me sensing

their presence, not taking the kill due to my lack of human blood. What happened in the car makes me confused even more. I cannot believe

I lost myself on vampire blood. The blood my sister gave me healed most of my wounds, but I am still weak from the impact of the crash.

Only Annabelle's blood could truly heal me in that regard or...what I now am really craving. I know I need human blood this time. I Iook back

to the nurse, still staring at me terrified.  ** _"Why is she...SHIT!"_**  I look into the mirror behind me and realize my eyes are their unnatural crimson

red. I open my mouth slightly, inwardly relieved that somehow my fangs have not yet made their way to the surface. Then something changes

gears in me. I glance back at the the woman, hearing her heart pounding through her chest. My gaze only glows brighter in intensity as I sense

the woman's increasing fear.  ** _"I_** ** _need to feed, and there is a human right in front of me. I want her, badly._** ** _She smells so delicious."_ **

Realizing what I am thinking I put my head down. I have acknowledged that if I do not get out of this hospital, I will indeed kill this nurse without

a second thought. "Are you alright ma'am?" She asks, reluctantly stepping closer with concern in her voice. "STAY AWAY! I need to get out of here."

My voice escalates as the pounding of her heart only gets louder. The tension in the room made me nervous yet the monster inside me excited all

at once. " **T _ake deep breaths_ _Liza. You will not kill this woman."_**  I say inside myself as I breathe in deeply. "Where is my sister, Evelyn

Thompson?" I try to gain back my composure. "I'm sorry I do not know who you are talking about. You were the only person who was taken in." I

am silent, realizing that my sister must have fled without being seen. She obviously was not lacking in the human blood department. She is much

stronger than I am at the moment, probably being able to escape the crash with no weakness to the impact. **_"Why would she allow them to take_**

 ** _me in? I will be_** ** _having a very 'heart to heart' conversation with her_** ** _later."_** But now I have more important things to be worried about, such as

getting out of this hospital without killing every living body within it. I need to wipe the memory of this nurse, of the monster she has just seen. I

feel sorry for her, that she had to have me as her patient, for if I didn't get out soon she would end up dead in this hospital room. I finally get up

and with my unnatural speed grab the woman by her shoulders. I have to cover her mouth, for the human almost lets out a terrified scream. I let

go of her mouth once I am able to compel her to be quiet without even saying a word. But nothing stops how her body is reacting in fear, only

being held in place by my strong grip. As her heart beats faster and louder than ever before, I look at her neck forgetting what I was planning to

do. I can feel the blood rushing in her veins, calling to me more than anything in this moment. I take my hand and by instinct start running two

fingers along the vein, my teeth now throbbing in my parted mouth. My eyes start to change yet again. I become blinded by the hunger, opening

my mouth wider in pain as my fangs finally descend.  I finally feel myself taking my true form. The nurse's face goes from fear to horror, looking

petrified into my pitch black orbs as the terrifying reality of the matter finally hits her. "What…are you…?" The human's words woke me up from

my trance. I start to come back, barely, feeling my eyes fade into a color a little less monstrous. I grab her more firmly and she starts to shake

even more. "You will not remember what you saw tonight. I was all fixed up and you let me go. You will never speak of this." The woman's body

calms down, in a trance as compulsion always does to humans. The nurse nods finally. I use my speed to escape from the hospital room. It is

very difficult not to stop in my tracks due to the smell of blood coming from all directions. Nobody can see me, for I am too fast for them. But

I am most definitely not at my strongest. _ **"I cant do**_ _ **this anymore. I'm**_ _ **so**_ _ **hungry..."**_  Tonight there is no way around it, for I cannot ignore the

pull to feed any longer. I sneak into the doctor's lounge, grabbing a hoodie hung up on the jacket rack before finally making my way to the

outside.  I run away from the hospital to a dark street. In my weak state, I fall to the ground. "Hey are you alright?" A young man comes up to

me. I have no words, only wanting to indulge in the liquid that was calling to me in his body. The little part of me that is barely there in this

moment feels bad for this poor stranger, only wanting to aid me in my time of need. What he doesn't know is that he will be helping me by

giving me his own life. I don't want to kill, for it's been many years since I've been that out of control. I want to stick to my morals, believing I

can be more than a monster. However, there is a more dominant part in this same moment that wants nothing more than to satisfy the

desperate inner need that I have been suppressing for way too long. I wouldn't hold back this time. I put my hood up and grab the man,

bringing his neck to my mouth panting. "What the..Do you need a doctor?!" The man trembles as I roughly lick the side of his neck. "I'm so

sorry." And with those three words I hungrily fed on him. No distractions, no sister, just satisfying the beast. I try to stop, not wanting to kill

him, but I couldn't take my head away. I continue to drink his blood mouthful by mouthful. After starving myself then becoming injured, my

body wouldn't let me resist it anymore. It was too good, too addicting.  **"WHO'S THERE? IS** **EVERYTHING** **ALRIGHT?** **"**  I look up in alert, my

senses heightened to the highest level. I see a shadow of a boy looking our way, hearing a steady heart beat from a distance. Although I

couldn't see his face, his being somehow intrigued me. Yet this most certainly was not the right timing. I look at the man below me now,

barely alive in my grip though is transfixed on my supernatural gaze. "You will not remember me nor what happened tonight." And with that

I flee out of the area with him in my arms.

_**We fall in line, We live the lie** _

_**_**Give up, Give up, And feed the machine** _ ** _

_**It grows inside, Nowhere to hide** _

_**Give up, Give up, And feed the machine["](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3eX_uVbe1k)** _

_**"[Feed The Machine" - Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3eX_uVbe1k)**_

 

I head home through a dark street after I am done finishing errands for my father. My dad is often gone due to the extreme dedication

to his work, coming home extremely late most nights. He doesn't say much about what he does, but I know he also keeps busy to avoid

our reality. Who could really blame him? I know the loss of mom is the hardest on him. Yet he still does everything he can to provide for

me, even though he realizes his lack of presence is difficult for me at times. I hear shuffling and murmurs from across the way. I move slowly

towards the noise, feeling cautious. There was a sense of danger that rattled through me. I just know something is not  right. I keep on hearing

movement, contemplating whether to move any closer. As I look across the street, I see the most bizarre sight. A hooded figure and a man are 

huddled together, a little too closely. It's not that you don't see weird things at night in New York, yet I can't ignore the feeling that these are

not two lovers. The feeling currently in my stomach made me want to rip out my insides. "Who's there? Is everything alright?" I shout reluctantly.

I see the hooded figure whose features appear it to  be a girl look up. But what I saw next sent me backing up into a garbage can. The figure's

eyes were not normal, but a glowing red. I back up shutting my eyes tightly. I take a deep breath, hoping I am just dreaming what I just saw.

I open them again, only to find the disguised girl and the man were gone. I run to where the couple was  standing, my shoe stepping in a liquid

substance below me. I look down then back away in shock, not being able to tear away from the scene in front of me. It was blood. "Oh my God..."

It wasn't just a droplet of blood, but a pool of it along the ground.


	7. First Day, Old Ways

                                                                                                                                        

**_"Who was that boy? The boy from the alley who almost caught me with that man last night?"_ **

I thought as my sister and I are driving to our new high school in Manhattan. I've been a student many times in my existence, twenty three

years worth to be exact. When I was human, I had just graduated high school at eighteen then planned to take a year off to help my family.

I had not found love either. It was not something I really ever searched for. I was rather cautious around men, knowing what I wanted and

indeed what I didn't. I caught quite a fews' eye yet all of their advancements were tasteless. I didn't care, for my family was all I needed at

the time. Yet my parents desired for me to go strive for my own American dream, finding happiness, maybe even finding the one. Yet I was

adamant in my decision. My father the past few years to my grief was mainly away due to his work, so I wanted to help my mother with the

house responsibilities while also taking time to spend with Evelyn while I still had it. Yet I never got the opportunity to further my education

as life took an unsuspected turn. My parents were gone, replaced by a beautiful stranger. The life I once knew was no longer, only becoming

a painful memory.

_It was my birthday, my father promising he would take the whole day to spend with me. And he did. I'll never forget that day, first starting off_

_as one of pure joy and love. Dad took me to some of my favorite places, treating me although I only wanted one thing and he knew it all too_

_well, Him. We went for a walk through the city, talking about life and where it was taking us.  When I first told him of my plan to not attend_

_school right away, he was rather disappointed. Yet my father on this day said was very proud of me, being such a good daughter and sister_

_to our newest addition. He said he knew I would find ultimate happiness in life, for I strived to put others before myself. That day I was_

_captured in his unconditional love. I remember his embrace, as though it were yesterday. He told me we could spend the whole day_

_alone together if I wished, for he knew how much our time together meant to me. We didn't have much anymore, yet I cherished every_

_moment with him as if it was our first and our last. Yet that night I wanted my whole family to be together, all together as it should be._

_He took us to one of the most extravagant restaurants in the city, enjoying each other's company in bliss. Yet my day of joy turned_

_into a night of unbearable sorrow. With my father's job also came with enemies. Some were not happy with our government system_

_in New York, wanting to fight back.  My father was an important part of this system, turning him into a target. Two men recognized_

_my father as my family walked out to the courtyard from the restaurant. I heard a deafening gunshot in our direction. I watched in horror_

_as my mother fell dead in front of the three of us as one of the men shot her, while father held me and Evelyn back. "MAMA!!!" I_

_screamed yet he turned to me, grabbing me by the shoulders to try to quiet me as he glanced at the two men then turned back to me in_

_distress. "Liza go. Take Evelyn and run." "Papa no..." I pleaded, my eyes flooded with tears. He wiped them with a loving hand, pulling me_

_into one final embrace then pulled away to grasp both sides of my face. "I love you Liza. You will always be my little girl, my beautiful,_

_wonderful girl. Take care of your sister. Never lose sight of her, you understand?  Never lose your spirit or let anyone take it from you."_

_He leaned in to give me a tender kiss upon my forehead. He then went to embrace Evelyn tightly before he was pulled back by two_

_pairs of hands and was thrown into the center of the square. The men beat him to death, my screaming drowning out his beating from_

_my ears. Evelyn turned herself away, not being able to bear witnessing what she already had experienced in her life once before. I_

_couldn't tear my eyes away, even after the men leaned over my father as he took his final breaths. My voice wouldn't stop, drowning out_

_the pain. The men inched closer, ready to take their next victims. Yet I soon witnessed that they would become the victims, paying for_

_their vicious deed. Soon I felt someone wrap themselves around me in a rapid powerful embrace as it sends me to the ground in a_

_gasp of paralyzing fright. Their arms sheltered me from the sight of death as my bawling cries filled the open air. A beautiful_

_soothing voice then surrounded me. "Please don't cry. Let my embrace immerse you in comfort even as the darkness settles in. I have_

_lived a long existence. And I have seen even in death, there is meaning my dear."_

 

In that moment I was in the embrace of death itself. Annabelle, my savior, my downfall. At first I was afraid of the woman and her

intents. Yet this sense of an odd affection soon became something more. For some time I denied any true connection to her, as

a vampire only feeding from her to curb the cravings. Yet we both knew I was lying to myself. As time went on the pull became

too strong. We began a dangerous game. She would reel me in with her advances, almost fully giving myself to her as the sire

bond beckoned me into a web of lust. When I left her, things only became worse. I longed for not only her blood, but to feel the

touch of her yet again. I wanted my sire, yet I believed she was only toying with my emotions when I was human, now enjoying

the benefits of basically having her own personal slave. It became too much. Yet when I left, my desires only became more dire.

I was tempted to use humans for my own pleasure, almost giving in for I was trying to replace the power of the sire bond. I

fought myself, yet I gave into the other lust that controlled me the most, Bloodlust. And that only made me a killer, not being

able to control either one that Annabelle had awoken within me. When I became a vampire I gave up much of my past life, for

it was not part of my world anymore and the I was too dangerous. Yet once I started to regain myself again, I decided that

going back to school wouldn't be such a bad thing. I would learn to control my cravings around humans while also being able

to regain a somewhat normal life, finally seizing the opportunity that was taken away so long ago. I began to attend college,

liking to stay educated and well integrated into human culture. Evelyn couldn't think of anything worse, so I never forced

education upon her for what I've put her through. Yet there were repercussions, for there were many things she loved about

living with me while I went to school: The partying, the sex, the blood. She reveled in this life even as I threatened her to stay

behaved or I would have to do whatever was needed to subdue her monstrous side. She never listened however, loving to test

my newly formed sense of control and knowing I truly had no way of taming her. I would try being the responsible older sister,

yet she had her own rule book and game plays always working out in her favor. Although I never lived on campus for obvious

reasons, I would often get invited to parties while Evelyn would always find her way there even as I kept them a secret. With her

enhanced appearance she could pass as a freshman, more like fresh meat to every gawking male on campus. She would try to

get me to let go, even if it was just for one night. I resisted, even as not only their blood called to me to take from them, but

what many of them offered to me time and time again. Yet I never accepted their advances, for I did not want to be the used

or the user anymore. I wanted true love, not something you just throw around for the hell of it to get in someone's bed or in

my case get a meal out of it. Even before and after I left Annabelle, although I let the lusts of my new life take the reigns to

some extent, they never stole my complete sense of self. Attending school after all this time of wandering, I promised myself

I would not use these humans for my own selfish needs. I would use blood bags or go off campus to feed and that was the

end of it. I tried to make the occasional friend, never lovers except for the one quite some time ago. Yet with Evelyn's track

record I could never keep a good companion around. Boys would either try to befriend me to get in bed with her or myself,

many females labeling her as 'the girl who slept around'. This surely did not settle well with me. Even though my sister

enjoyed testing my nerves with her boy toys, I know the truth. All she does is to numb the pain and neglect she

suffered as a child. Her father never showed her what a good man looked like, making her weary of them as a human even

of my own father for a long time. Yet as a vampire, this turned to pure lust, a spiteful lust at that. This was not only for

blood, but for physical pain and pleasure.  There were times where she got way out of hand, once finding three stripped

dead bodies of male students in her closet. But this year, I will attend high school for the first time ever since the 1950s,

for now I have someone else I need to tame. This would be also Evelyn's first time back to school since she turned, making

her mood with me even more irritable. I enrolled as a senior so she could a junior. With a more supervised setting and not one

filled with dorm rooms, frat houses, and booze, I think it will be an easier task to keep Evelyn in line. I didn't even care if she

compelled someone to do her homework for her. I need to keep an eye on her to prevent further damage. Yet my mind can't stop

thinking about that boy damaging my mind. I don't know who he is, yet I have a feeling that night wouldn't be the last time I saw

him. He was different. His being immediately attacked my senses, making me want to draw closer. How can I say this about

someone I barely even saw? I have a bad feeling, a feeling that things would be soon shifting. I do not know of what lies for

me here, yet it seems New York brought me back for a purpose of it's own.


	8. Chapter 9: The Boy With The Brown Eyes

 

                                                                 

"Earth to Liza. LIZA!" I snap out of my train of thought as I look to the escalated voice. "What Evelyn?!" I ask annoyed as I now

notice the car has stopped. We have arrived at Portland High. I curse to myself as I realize I have been in my own head for awhile.

My sister turns herself to the door as she prepares to get out of the car. Yet I grab her arm to pull her towards me with a cold

gaze. "Remember to stay out of trouble. Do you understand?" I warn her. Every time we moved somewhere, she just couldn't help

herself in making a memorable first impression. My sister just smirks mischievously, looking towards the high school then back at

me. "We're going to have such an amazing time here. Don't you worry sister." She responds innocently, patting my face. I push her

hand away in detest, then take my keys out of the ignition as I stare at the high school. I can already smell the humans walking

towards the building. From feeding last night I had control, but the scent of their flesh was always dreadfully appealing. My

sister opens her door, slightly looking back at me. "Try to have some fun while we're here will you? After all, a human gets the full

school experience only once in their life." Evelyn winks at me then puts her sunglasses on, getting out of the car to head into

the sunlight. I sigh softly as I put my head against my car seat. I know my sister is taunting me, ever so agitated for forcing her to

enroll. Yet I did what I had to do. I wasn't just going to give her a free pass this time.  ** _"You can do this Liza. Things will be_**

 ** _different here. I can keep my sister in control. I can be in control. I have to keep the monster_** ** _at bay._** " This last thought goes

by as I take my sunglasses out of my bag to put over my eyes. This was going to be a long day. The sun is brightly aglow, a high

school of youthful humans swarming around me. I just need to get through it. I finally open my car door. With a final deep breath,

I exit my vehicle to find almost everyone's attention on me. Boys were staring, unfortunately for the other female students not just

at my facial features. I could hear them whispering angrily, some hitting the boys next to them. This was the reaction me and my

sister always received. Vampires appear to be more appealing than an average human. Every part of our beauty is magnified when

turned: Our eyes, our figure, our smell, our sense of danger. What humans don't know is that they should stay away from us, for

we mostly view them as our prey. Well, Evelyn does anyway. I see my sister making her way to the school, smirking playfully at

the boys around her. I can hear them howling at her as she walks into the building. Out of nowhere, I feel someone touch my

backside. I slowly turn my head to the source with a dangerous gaze. I see what looks to be a junior male student close behind

me. It took everything in my body not to send him flying into the school yard, yet I fight against it. I don't want to cause such a

scene my first day, yet this boy is making it very tempting. He begins to speak to me in an attempted lure. "Hey, you new here?

I could show you around. I could also show you a good time too if you'd like." A smug look is plastered on the boy's face, as if

he thought he was going to get some action while a group of his friends were watching us eagerly from a distance. I miss college,

for the boys there were more attractive. The maturity of teenagers nowadays was also rather of disinterest to me. I am not

looking for a boy, although I have found that many youths make rather tempting prey.  ** _"They are not food Liza, not here."_**

I snap out of my thoughts as I turn to completely face him. I glance him up and down then look coldly into his eyes through my

glasses. I refuse to break my cover, not letting any of my true nature show. Instead I am going to have my own sense of fun, for

the sun has changed it's direction. "Sure. I'm new and could use someone like you to show me the ropes. If you can handle an

older girl." I wink at him. He looks at me like he is going to unravel me right in the school yard. Yet he begins to lead to a set of

trees hiding us from plain site. I secretly watch him grin wickedly to his friends who I could hear their snickering and making

their dirty predictions. Yet I act completely blind to it, ready to give them something to really laugh about. Evelyn's definition of

fun is taking it all the way both in the human and vampire sense. Yet for myself and my control, I just wanted to frighten the boy

enough to get both of our adrenaline going, where he nor his friends would never want to set their eyes or any other part of

themselves upon me again. For some reason I just couldn't help myself but to allow this. It is too late to turn back now.

"Now where should we start new girl? Lonely baby?" He drones as he pins me to a tree with his hands hovering over me. I just

smile to myself then take my glasses off, looking at him straight in my captivating eyes. I forcefully push him away. He looks at

me in awe as I near to pull him into an tight embrace, letting my hands tease his back just the slightest. I feel the boy getting 

nervously excited. Sad news for him, he would be feeling something else shortly. I grip him tighter, making it hard for him to

breathe. I put my mouth to his ear as he is frozen in my grip. "I am, but I'm very much not interested in a scumbag like you.

And trust me, I wouldn't try that move from earlier on me again if you value that hand of yours. Hope this won't embarrass

you too much in front of your friends. Now get out of my sight." I say in a dark drawl as I pull away. I feel his aroused

disappointment and fear as he leaves me to myself without a word. I take a minute to recollect myself. Something is off, for

I've never went this far to scare off a student so out in the open daylight. Acting normal on my first day has been going ever

so well.

I put back on my glasses as I head back to the school yard. I watch in amusement as the junior and his possey give me a

look of disdain as I walk by.  Yet the staring did not stop from the other students either. Thank God I have to shade my eyes

so I can avoid their gazes. The sun turns again to beam on my skin, making me uncomfortable. The rumors are true in that

vampires are vulnerable to sunlight. We can endure it for a period of time, but it takes a heavy toll on us. After awhile it makes

us weak and even burn if in it too long. But the eyes are the most sensitive. Direct contact with sunlight could burn them

out, which is why we always use sunglasses made specifically for our kind from our own secret sources. I prefer the night time.

It is the one time I can wander freely without being open to weakness. I walk into the building, hearing everything the students are

whispering and murmuring as I pass.  ** _"Who is this girl?" "Wow she's so hot." "She better stay away from John or I will kill her."_**

The level of childish gossip and unneeded cattiness surrounding me in all directions is starting to take a toll on my patience. I roll

my eyes as I make my way to the front office. In the middle of the room I freeze suddenly as I smell a scent, a scent so delicious

yet so familiar. At a distance there is a boy standing at the front desk. He is talking to the secretary for a few moments, having me

in deep focus to his features from the side. He is a handsome human: Brown hair, tan skin, an exceptional build. I look down his

body for a slight moment, only to snap out of it when I hear him speak. "Good to see you again Mrs. Shultz." I look to him as he

heads towards my direction. He freezes and looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I cannot handle this, those deep pools of

chocolate now captivating every part of me. I hold my breath, afraid to take in the scent again now that we are at a close distance.

But then I realize in my distracted state we are still eyeing each other, yet I can't help myself.  ** _"Blood aside, he is quite an attractive_**

 **_one._ ** **_His_ ** **_eyes_** ** _captivating to my_ ** **_soul. His brown hair I just_ ** **_want_ ** **_to run my hands through. His skin I want to to touch...to taste._ **

**_God, what am I saying?!"_**   "Can I help you with something?" I ask him a little too harshly as I finally come out of my darkening

thoughts. But with my question he snaps out of his own stare. "Wow...I'm sorry. Are you new? I'm Carter." He puts out a welcoming

hand. I just continue to eye him with intense curiosity.  ** _"His voice, why does it sound familiar?"_**  Then I realize, it sounds just like

the one who called out while I was feeding yesterday. And the same feeling I sensed then I sense again in this very moment.  _ **"It**_

 _ **couldn't be."**_ All these thoughts cloud my mind. But the thought of ripping his throat open and sucking him dry wasn't far behind.

I have to get away from this boy. "Pleasure." I respond coldly, walking past him to the office as I avoid eye contact. But then the

worst happened. As I walk past him a breeze floats by, getting a hint of his scent in close proximity. Any control I have worked for

left the window in a matter of seconds. A quiet hiss comes from my mouth, unable to control my vampiric instincts but still facing

away from him. I hear his heartbeat quicken as he watches me struggle, not realizing it is all due to both his scent and his being.

It takes all I have not to turn around and grab him. I've never felt so much lust for a human in all my years of being a vampire. I

heave to the floor, my hands going to my stomach for my insides are on fire. My eyes are as red as crimson. _**"Who is this boy?**_

 _ **Why is he having**_ _ **such an effect on me?"**_ Carter only nears closer in a hurry. "Are you okay?" He asks in concern. I cannot speak,

keeping my head as low as I can to hide my face from him...to hide what I really was. "Run." I barely get out in a pained voice.

"..What?" I hear him say with fear in his own now. I'm losing myself. I couldn't answer him or it would end in a blood bath. I would

surely ruin everything if this boy did not get out of here. It seems though that he has no intention of going anywhere, bending down

to put a hand on my back. His smell, his touch, it is all just too tempting. I couldn't take it anymore. I am about to lose control until…

"Liza. First day and you're gonna be late for class?" I hear Evelyn's voice as she is making her way towards us, halting at a slight

distance to look down at the scene before her. I look to her in surprise and relief. I then notice to my dismay her gaze focusing to

Carter. "I'm sorry for my sisters rudeness. She hasn't been feeling well. This is Liza and I'm her younger sister Evelyn." I can see Carter

slowly nodding as he gets up to meet Evelyn's gaze. He watches her as she comes to my side, still confused at what was going on.

My sister turns toward me and away from the boy, kneeling down to put her hand on my shoulder. To the human eye, she makes it

seem as though she is aiding me. But I can hear her slowly breathing in his scent, her eyes closing. A chuckle comes out of her as

her eyes open to look at me, flashing a dangerous red. "Interesting." She says. I suddenly feel my hunger partially be replaced with

fear for the boy and his safety. This human is not only appealing to me, but I can tell my sister notices his mysterious yet amazing

scent as well. "Leave him alone." I say so quiet that only my she could hear. Her eyes return back to their normal shade then pats my

shoulder as she gets up to look at the boy. Carter looks at her then back to my figure on the floor very lost. I avoid his eyes, for if I

didn't I would surely lose any control I have left. "Does she need help? We can bring her to the nurse." He finally asks my sister. Evelyn

just grins down to the floor, only to look back at him deviously. "No...But there is something else you could do for her..." Evelyn's

smirk becomes even more sinister, her eyes never leaving his as she starts to stalk towards him. I can hear his heartbeat speed race

like never before, his face quickly turning pale. Before she can go any further, I reach out and grab her arm. "Evelyn no. I'm fine."

Suddenly we hear ringing. The bell goes off for the first period to start. Evelyn freezes and silently sighs. "Ahh, I guess you should

be getting to class shouldn't you Carter? I'll take care of my sister from here, but we'll be seeing you again I'm sure." I get up from

the floor, looking down in silence as she takes me by the arm. I avoid the boy's gaze at all costs, sensing his eyes on my back as I

begin to breathe heavily. The bell rings a second time as me and my sister head to the nearest bathroom, no one in there but us. I

pull away from Evelyn as I force myself against the wall, glaring at her while she is facing away from me. "Why would you put that

boy in danger? Are you mad?!" I growl in rage. My sister laughs as she turns to me. She steps closer to meet my eyes. "Excuse me?

Weren't you the one who wanted to rip his throat out? I could cared less what happens to the boy. But remember, if I hadn't showed

up he would have been dead, or worse..."  I watch as Evelyn turns slightly away again for a moment, pulling out a blood bag from

her purse. My eyes turn aglow at the very sight, eyeing it in blind hunger. She tosses the bag within her hand a few times, only

to shove it to my stomach in a hard blow. I slide down to the ground in pain, Evelyn bending down to put her mouth to my ear.

"Now you can't tell me to keep control when you cant even last twenty four hours. You've been weak for a long time sister, and I

sense you're especially weak when around that boy. Now I suggest you either stay away from him or make him your next prey."

She exits the bathroom leaving me to myself. I go into a stall and rip open the blood bag with my teeth. I sink against the door,

closing my eyes as the blood goes into my system. This is going to be a long year.

 


	9. Like Sister, Like...VAMPIRE?

                                                                                       

**Carter POV**

 

Liza. She is stunningly beautiful...almost too beautiful. No girl has ever stopped me in my tracks until today. She had fiery red hair that had a

 

beautiful wave. Perfect. Her tall figure was also nothing less than perfection, wearing a stylish all black attire as she walked into the office.

Her look gave off a tough stylish edge, which somehow seems to suit her. This new girl and her younger sister were the topic of

conversation in every location of the school. Everyone had their eyes on them. I could tell they could literally have anyone wrapped around

their finger. Yet something captured me most of all about Liza, those eyes. They were a captivating green that pierced right through mine.

Why do they look so familiar? I look back at the empty space as the two sisters left my sight. Then I look down to see a chemistry book left

on the floor.  _ **"Dammit, she must have dropped it."**_   I pick it up and take it with me. I must see her again.

 

It's now the end of the school day, the chemistry book owned by the mysterious girl in my arms. I haven't seen her since this morning, and I

couldn't take my mind off her all day. My chemistry teacher called her name this morning, yet I looked over to an empty chair next to me.

She must have been feeling too ill, whatever it was that was bothering her. My mind couldn't stop replaying the odd moment in the office

this morning. It was as if Liza was disgusted by my very presence, while Evelyn gave me a look that truly sent shivers down my spine, one

almost like a hunting predator.  ** _"Liza, who is she? What had caused her so much pain? And why did I_** ** _feel a sudden fear the_** ** _moment_**

**_I_** ** _met her_** ** _and_** ** _her sister?"_** Everything about these sisters signaled me to stay far away from them. Yet I couldn't deny the sudden curiosity

I had about Liza. I feel like I should take the fatal hint, but I am too stubborn to listen to my gut.  "Hey dude, boring first day of senior year

right? Thought it would be a little more exciting." My best friend Sam comes up behind me. "Yeah, I guess." Sam looks at me while I'm still lost

in thought. "Umm hello, earth to Carter? You've been acting weird all day. First day got you braindead?" I snap out of it. "Sorry man, just a weird

day. Have you met the new girls, Liza and Evelyn?" Sam's face suddenly turns into a smile. "Oh yeah, I think their the Thompsons. Hot right?

Heard they moved into the old Gardner house. Orphans." "Oh." Was all I said in response. I know now where to go. This house was well known

to our community, and not in the best way. It was predicted to have evil spirits, abandoned for a very...very long time. I am amazed

that two young girls are going to live there alone. I snap out of my nervous state. I would be a gentleman and return her book tonight, no

matter how much I did not feel like a man at the moment thinking about going to that damn house. "Well I gotta run, see you tomorrow." I

walk off. "WELL NICE TALKIN TO YOU TOO!!" My friend shouts as I head to the exit door.

   

It is 8pm, deciding it would be best to go to the sisters' house a little later in the day. I didn't want to seem stalkerish, though they both gave

off an even weirder vibe. I don't even know Liza, yet somehow I am drawn to her. I felt bad for her, an orphan taking care of her younger

sister alone. It reminded me of my dad when mom died. Yet like my father, she seemed as though she could carry her own. She is entrancing,

able to have whomever and whatever she wants yet it is evident she is in pain.  _ **"**_ _ **Maybe I could be a friend to**_ _ **her,**_ _ **maybe**_ _ **something**_ _ **more."**_  

I am taken aback at my own thoughts. Being all in for a girl I just met was not me at all, not like I would even have a chance with her. I've had

only one relationship before and that was very short lived. Jess was my girlfriend for awhile, in the same grade with the same classes. She is a

girl that is very superficial in nature which was a major turn off in the end. We barely had anything in common, yet she clung onto me. We

kissed a few times, even she tried to get me to have sex with her. Yet I denied her advances, for it was not the love I was and still am looking

for. It felt she only wanted me as her accessory, someone to say she had a relationship and an occasional wild time with. I had no idea what it

even meant to be in love, yet I knew it wasn't what we had. So you could say I don't know much in the romantics department. The girl still

attaches onto me as if we have something, yet I try to be distant without letting her down to hard. Yet Liza was different. My heart stopped

when I saw her for the first time. It definitely wasn't just an attraction to her features. There is something about her makes me want to dig

deeper. Yet I literally interacted with her for less than a minute and I'm already making future plans to marry her. I can't focus on that right

now. Mission one…return her textbook and play it cool. I drive to Twelve Red Ridge Road, the Old Gardner house. The neighborhood was

dark, thick clouds covering the sky as I exit my car. For some reason, I felt as though I should turn back and go home. Maybe I should just

leave the book on her steps, yet I would

probably have just thrown it. I am honestly afraid of the rumors about this supposedly haunted house. " ** _I'm no coward. I can do_** ** _this."_** I take a

deep breath as I walk towards the house, yet no one seems to be home. I figure I can see if anyone was there and if not leave the book for her.

She would need it tomorrow anyway. It made me contemplate why the hell I didn't just return it to her tomorrow morning and talk to her then.

It is too late now, for my anticipation cannot wait. I finally arrive at the door. I knock,waiting for an answer. With no response, I put down the

book by the door with a note attached to it. As I turn around I see a low glow of light flicker in the house. The door swings open. "Carter,

what brings you here? Didn't think I'd be seeing you again this soon." Liza's sister Evelyn is at the door, eyeing me up and down with a

charming expression. I feel as though I shouldn't be here, the girl making me feel uneasy. I look down at the ground awkwardly for a

moment before meeting her alluring gaze. "Umm...your sister dropped her chemistry book at school this morning and I wanted to return it to

her. Is she here?" There is a moment of very uncomfortable silence, but finally Evelyn warmly responds. "How thoughtful of you. Liza went to

go grab something to eat. She'll be back soon, you should come in. She wanted to apologize to you about today anyway." My eyes slightly light

up. The girl's face turns into a slight smile, as though she could sense my heightened inner reaction. "If I could, I mean if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Evelyn steps aside, putting out her hand to let me in. I step forward, a fear immediately consuming me. **_"What is going on?"_** My

second foot is still outside the door...not knowing why I was hesitating. "You can come in, I don't bite Carter. Unless my guests like it that

rough." Evelyn says as her smile widens. I look to her shocked by her straightforwardness. "I'm kidding, relax." I force a small smile, her so

called joke spiking my nerves even more.  ** _"Ok, Im just losing it._** ** _This is just a normal teenage girl who's_** ** _showing me_** ** _hospitality, a little_**

**_too much."_** I finally step inside, looking around the rather dark atmosphere. The house is as old as people rumored it to me, lit by candles

around the stairs and lightly dimmed by a chandelier. It was huge. Although I was scared to step into the place, it truly was magnificent. "So,

you two live in the Old Gardner house?' I stupidly ask, trying to break the awkward silence. "So that's what everyone calls it." Evelyn chuckles

before she continues as she looks around the room. "It suits me and my sister's tastes. So Carter, tell me about yourself." Evelyn says as she

leans herself against the staircase looking ahead. I start talking. "I'm a senior, live with my dad." "Just the two of you?" She asks. I continue to

answer her questions. "Umm yeah. My mother died about a year ago." Evelyn silently sighs. "Me and my sister lost our family a long time ago,

so I understand your loss." "I'm sorry." I say softly. She continues as if numb to her past. "It was so long ago, you just learn to move on. But

my sister, she never moved on. She still has a hard time with it." She then looks at me with a fixed gaze. "But maybe meeting you was what

she needed."

  ** _In the daylight_**   

 

**_I’m your sweetheart_**  

**_You’re goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art_**  

**_But you don’t know me_**  

**_And soon you won’t forget_**  

**_Bad as can be, yeah you know I’m not so innocent_ **

 

Her words put a stop to my heartbeat, to every thought in my mind. 'What..what do you mean?" I ask her in confusion. Evelyn

suddenly appears inches from my face. I flinch, how did she do that? I just stare into her eyes. She was captivatingly beautiful just like her

sister. It seems as though I cannot look away even if I wanted to. Evelyn nears closer towards me, a little too close. "My sister is interested

in you, in more ways than one." She says seductively into my ear, running her hands down my chest. This causes me to shudder. Her

mouth begins to slowly move along my jaw, moving her hands back up to wrapped her arms around me. I feel my body start to shake. What

was going on? I hear Evelyn deeply breathe against me, her cool breath now tracing down to my neck. I shiver in fear yet also in involuntary

pleasure. She comes back to my ear and begins to whisper. "But I know the real reason why my sister was drawn to you from first sight.

Everything about you is to die for." I am completely freaked out now. What was she talking about? My face is just frozen, trying to not reveal

how afraid I am of a teenage girl. Yet it seems as though Evelyn can sense my fear, chuckling at my apparent visible reaction as she goes back

down again, her lips lingering near my skin. "I think you, Liza and I will be great friends." I don't feel her breath upon me anymore, but

something wet.  _ **"Is she?...Oh my God."**_   She is licking my neck, a girl I don't even know. The worst part is she is Liza's younger sister. You

may ask what teenage guy would object to this? I can't say I haven't thought about what it would be like for a girl to be intimate with me,

yet this was completely uncalled for. I should be as far away from her as possible for obvious and unknown reasons I didn't even want to

inquire about. I feel open mouthed kisses now grazing my skin. My pulse begins throbbing from the girl's touch, now even lower on my body

as I feel a hand wandering downward. "But while you're here and she's gone, you are going to help me."  Panicked, I suddenly try to push

Evelyn away. With all my strength, I barely get her off me. I fall to the ground moving back. I see what I saw the other night, glowing red eyes.

Evelyn steps closer to me again, her eyes never off mine as she smirks darkly. I have a feeling this girl is not human, and neither is Liza. But it

isn't possible. "Wow...a fighter. I honestly wasn't even trying, but I always like to watch my food fight back knowing they don't stand a chance.

Having my way with them before the feed, much more satisfying." I suddenly freeze in shock.  _ **"Feed?"**_ A loud hiss comes from Evelyn's mouth,

her teeth suddenly growing sharp. Fangs.

 

  ** _Better beware I go bump in the night_ **

**_Devil-may-care with a lust for life_ **

**_And I know you_ **

**_Can’t resist me_ **

**_Soon though you_ **

**_Are so addicted_ **

**_Boy you better run for your life!_ **

 

 I back up, however having nowhere to go. I am pushed against a wall, not seeing a girl anymore, but a monster. I cannot move now, feeling the

true strength of this girl. But how? She smiles at my astonishment and fear then goes back to my neck, her cool breath tracing along my skin. I

shake even more now, for I cannot get away. I feel Evelyn put her hand on my shoulders, keeping me firmly in place. "Don't worry, for my sister's

sake I will keep you alive. Sadly she should be home soon, so we'll have to skip the fun part. Though it's quite a shame, for one as appealing as

yourself should be fully savored." I've never seen something so horrifying, yet seducing. Why couldn't I get away? Why did I want to stay? I should

be fighting for my life right now. I feel Evelyn's teeth grazing my neck, frozen in fear. "What are you?" I finally say in almost a whisper. She comes

up to look to me one last time, her eyes dark and heavy. "Tell me what you think I am...Carter." Those are her final words as I feel her breath yet

again upon me, her teeth about to break the skin. I close my eyes as the reality now sets. Suddenly, I hear a roar and a crash. I fall to the floor

and look up as I see Liza, slamming her sister against their fireplace. Her eyes are on fire, just like her sisters. I have never been so afraid in my

life. What was with these two?  **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING** **?!"**  I hear Liza in a snarl of rage. Then a laugh comes from Evelyn, only to then

to hear her gasp for air as she is lifted off the ground. "Your friend came to return your book, so I thought I'd invite him in to chat. No harm done."

With another crack, I hear Evelyn's body being slammed forcefully into the wall. I see Liza from a distance, eyes scorching with anger at the

younger girl beneath her. I've never seen anything like it. It was as though it wasn't the girl I met this morning at all, but something else entirely.

Then her eyes are suddenly looking straight into mine from across the room. I see the fury yet pain in her eyes. They are a glowing shade of red,

inhuman. How were these girls so strong? Their eyes, their teeth. They couldn't be, there is no such thing. But for a moment I am taken back to

the other night. Those red eyes, the pool of blood. Vampires? I get up in a daze running for the door, but a dark figure appears in front of me,

my vision turning completely black. 

**_Welcome to the nightmare in my head_ **

**_Say hello to something scary_ **

**_The monster in your bed_ **

**_Just give in and you won’t be sorry_ **

**_Welcome to my other side_ **

**_Hello it’s Mz Hyde!_ **

["Mz. Hyde" - Halestorm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjmlwjshTxM)


	10. Rage & Rearviews

**Moments Earlier...**

I came back from feeding, the blood I took from a couple foul mouthed men outside a bar in town still very prudent in my mouth. I needed

a drink after today. Whatever that boy was doing to me was really messing with my head. Last night I almost drained a man.  Now tonight I

fed yet again from two humans for one was not sufficient to keep my cravings in check. My behavior at the school today was even more bizarre.

And now I know why. I need to forget about Carter. The blood I just took made me more aware than ever of my surroundings. It made me feel

alive, making me aware of every sound, every smell, and something very off inside of my new home. I sniff the air, my eyes slowly closing then

opening not even a second after. I sense a human in the house, a smell so familiar, one so intoxicating. I did not have to take a second guess

at what is causing my mouth to water, even when it hasn't even been an hour since I last fed. A heart is beating so loud from fright, his

panicked breath only increasing in pace. **_"Was this how Annabelle was connected to me when I was human, my blood so potent it made_**

 ** _her_** ** _hyperaware of my every move and emotion? Were me and the boy connected in this way?"_**  This couldn't be... for I wouldn't allow it.

All I know in this moment is that Carter's very much in danger. Evelyn invited him in, and that was her biggest mistake. With intense speed I

bring my sister violently against the fireplace. I am blinded by fury. _ **"How dare she touch him. How dare she try to take what is mine**_ **.**

 ** _Mine?"_**  I eye him across the room, his heart rapidly pacing from both terror and alarm. I want to go to him, to comfort him. But I know there

is a much bigger part of me that wants to drain him dry. His fear excites and scares me at the same time. I want him to be afraid, the reasons

being complicated. One being I want him to stay away, sensing the threat to his own life. But I also thrive on his fear, his heightened emotions

making his blood smell even more appetizing. I know right away looking at him that he realizes we aren't human. The expression upon his

face watching me is rather unsettling. He tries to run, but I couldn't let that happen. I bring myself in front of him with my inhuman speed,

making him look into my eyes to daze him into a deep sleep. He falls into my arms, holding him delicately. Him being so close is having an

effect on me even unconscious. My eyes begin to glow intensely, my head inching closer to his neck. I quickly realize what I am doing,

shutting my eyes to bring myself back and remember the situation at hand. My lust for Carter I quickly turn into rage as I settle him on the

floor. I leave his side, only to yet again grab Evelyn by the throat. "Take it easy, I was just having some fun with our new friend." I growl

ferociously at my her foolish words, fangs bared. My grip becomes tighter while she winces and laughs darkly at the same time. "You will

stay away from him, do you understand? Never invite him in again." I state in a threatening tone. Evelyn just laughs again as she watches

me struggle even in my firm demeanor. "Wow. He surely has some effect on you doesn't he?" I can see it in your eyes what you really want

with him. You don't even know Carter and you know you can't control yourself around him. Don't worry though sister, I'll keep your dirty little

secret safe." I can't deny she is right, yet ignore her commentary as I walk over to the boy again. I pick him up in my arms then settle him onto

the couch in our living area. I look entranced yet again at his features while they are at a peaceful stillness. I could just watch him all day like

this. Then my thoughts yet again go into a dark place. **_"Oh how easy it would be feed from him while he is sleeping. It's almost too_**

 ** _irresistible to pass up with him right where I want him."_** I quickly snap out of myself as grab the car keys from his pocket. I go outside to

look inside his car. A GPS is settled on his dashboard. Thank God for evolving human inventions. Yet now I have an even bigger problem to

face, how to get this boy home without getting caught. Even if I find out where he lives, I cannot enter the home unless invited in. His parents

would most definitely not be okay having a mystery girl coming to their door with their unconscious son in her arms. I could compel them, yet

it would be too much of a risk. I turn on the car and the GPS, looking at his address book. "Sam" was the number one name on his favorites list.

I go back inside to grab the boy's phone from his other pocket, finding the contact. **_"Sam?"_** I text the number. I get a response back within

seconds. **_"Yea dude. U kno...ur best friend. You left me hangin today. What's goin on with u?"_** Apparently Carter has been just as out of

sorts as I was from our encounter today. I'm curious if that's why he found where I lived just to return a textbook. **_"Sorry. Are you home?"_** I text

back. **_"Yea...bored as hell. You should come chill."_** Bingo.  ** _"I'll be there soon."_** I'm about to near Carter again, yet the phone vibrates once

more. I look to the text message as it's contents make my eyebrows raise. **_"Hey so...think I have a chance with Liza? Fat chance rite?"_** It is

clear that these two were discussing me earlier. Sam was surely right in his questioning, yet I smirk as I find it rather cute. Carter did not only

take interest in me, but his best friend has a little crush as well, yet he is not that one I'm after. _**"Yeah...wouldn't count on it."**_ I text back. I put

the phone in my pocket then pick up Carter to walk to the front door as Evelyn watches me in amusement. "Where are you going sister? Leaving

so soon? I wonder how Annabelle would feel about your new little lamb, a little uneasy I bet." Evelyn's comment makes my skin crawl, yet I

ignore her gaze then open the door before speaking to her once more. "Annabelle is no longer my concern. And I'm leaving to yet again pay the

price for your carelessness. If I ever see you near the boy again your consequences will be more severe than this night. I hope I've made myself

clear." "Whatever you say sister!" I hear Evelyn shout back as I make my way outside to Carter's car.

 

I place Carter in the passenger side of the vehicle.  Too many times today the both of us have been too close for comfort. I eye his neck once

again as his smell is screaming at me to take his blood right where he sat. I shake myself out of my struggle as I head to the driver's seat. As if

things couldn't be any worse, now I am going to be in very close closed quarters with the boy who's blood sings to me. Wonderful. I turn on the

ignition as I put all the windows down. Thankfully I did not have to breathe, yet it is all but tempting. I am also thankful Sam is only five minutes

from where I live. He must have been the one to tell Carter of my whereabouts if he lived so close. I would have to make this as discreet as

possible. I arrive at the home, putting up all the windows up then text Sam inside the car. **_"Let's go out."_** It takes a few moments for the boy to

respond. _**"What? It's a**_ _ **school night. My parents will kill me."** _ Ugh...damn humans and their rules. Even though I have my own rules to follow

does not mean I need to follow all of theirs too. I text back rapidly.  ** _"Need to talk. Come outside to the car."_** In a couple of minutes I hear the

closing of a door as I sense another human making their way towards me. I hear knocking on my window as I view a figure of a male looking

suspiciously inside. I open the window , keeping my head down as I side eye through my hair a handsome boy a little shorter than Carter looking

at my hidden figure puzzled, then in alarm to his unconscious friend lying in the passenger side of his own car. "WHAT THE HELL?! I pull him

roughly by the collar, snapping my head up as my pupils dense focusing in on him. "Get inside." I order lowly. He immediately gets in the back

seat. I say nothing else as I pull out of the driveway, hearing Sam's breath increasing in panic as everything is making no sense to him. It was

too dark for him to see my face. yet my hair stood out to my now inconvenience. "Liza?! Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?! What did

you do to Carter?!" Sam yells. "Just tell me where he lives." I bark annoyed as I drive a little too hastily in the quiet neighborhood. Sam reveals

the boys address as I stay silent again. Speaking meant I had to breathe, and the boy's scent mixed in with Carter's undeniably delicious one

was indeed not a good combination for my control right now. It takes everything to keep in the growl that wants to emerge from my throat.

Yet I keep it down as my teeth are clamped together, or else the boy would see something he shouldn't. This didn't matter within a few seconds

however. I hear the boy yell startled as I see his eyes in the rearview mirror as well as my own. My eyes have changed to their glowing crimson

yet again, making the boy jump out of his skin. "What are you?!" The always common question. I have to pull over, or else I fear Carter's friend

will jump out of the car in fright. I get out, opening up Sam's door as he starts to back away quickly and almost screams bloody murder. Yet I

pin him to the backseat, covering his mouth as I begin to compel him again. "I am not going to hurt you nor your friend. You are not going to

scream or run away. You are going to do exactly as your told then once our time together ends forget about everything that occurred this night."

Sam is in a trance, slowly nodding as I get off of him to return to my place in the driver's seat. We finally arrive at Carter's residence. It is a

 rather interesting home, a decently sized rustic white that it is settled in a nice yet small suburban neighborhood, only a few other residences

within it. I observe the house, no visible light inside whatsoever. "Where are Carter's parents?" I ask to Sam. He answers still rather dazed. "He

lives with his father. His mother was murdered almost a year ago." My heart immediately sinks for the one beside me. I knew pain of losing a

parent, not only one but both very well. It is one of the worst losses you will ever experience, as though a piece of yourself is missing forever.

But I have to remain focused to the task at hand. "Give me your phone." I put out a hand as Sam gives me what I am asking. I delete the

conversation from tonight from both boy's phones, erasing any evidence of my involvement for these two would soon remember nothing.

"Get out of the car and don't move." I order Sam as I go around to Carter's side. I take a deep breath before opening the door, watching him

as he is still in slumber. Now it is the moment of truth. When I compelled him the first time, I just put him to sleep. When I awaken him, he

will still have every recollection of tonight in his mind. I would have to finish this quickly to prevent further revealing myself to him, to make him

forget about who and what I truly am. I wish I could explain everything, but he cannot become close to me or my world. If I allowed this,

horrible consequences would follow. I do not want to bury another innocent into the ground due to my own selfishness.  I cannot bear to let

another in. Yet me and Carter both feel something, something it seems that we may not be able to ignore within ourselves. "Sam, come here." I

call out softly, placing Carter down on the floor to rest his head on the car. I pull in Sam with my eyes, making my orders loud and clear. "When

Carter awakes, everything will be back to normal. You two went out and he is going to drive you home." I should have stopped there, yet I cannot

help myself but to compel him even further. "And I would look for someone else to suit your heart's desires. Although admirable, Liza is entranced

by another." With this I pull away then head over to where Carter rested. I sit beside him, taking a deep breath before finishing the deed. "Awaken."

I whisper. Carter's eyes open slowly, suddenly looking confused into my own. "Those eyes..." He gets out in a drowsy sense of wonder. It was as if

he hadn't seen the eyes of monster earlier, but of something beautiful. I cannot help but to smirk slightly at his words as I look calmly to him. "I

could say the same about you." My lightened expression soon disappears. "However I cannot let you remember mine. And if you wish to stay alive,

I suggest you distance yourself from me. Yet if you are just as stubborn as I, then we just may be both in trouble won't we?" I then grasp his head

with both hands, hesitating for a moment. My body cannot help itself, my head moving in closer to his. Carter does not react, only breathing lightly

upon my face. With this I bring my lips firmly upon his. I linger for a few moments, taking in his sweet essence even as I hear a small whimper of

shock come from him. Carter just looks at me rather bewildered as I pull away, still nearing close as silence fills the night time air. I am even at

shock within myself, yet I also knew this was coming. I could not control my instinct to kiss him, a pull to be close that I felt the moment I met him

as well as craving his blood. But I know I went too far, forcing my own desires upon him without even knowing his own. There is just something

about him that I cannot resist. Maybe it is truly just the blood running through his veins. Maybe it is his beautiful features that I want to know every

part from the inside out. Maybe it is everything about him. I focus in on his eyes before I do something even more rash that I will quickly regret.

"You will not remember anything of tonight's events. All you will remember is you returned the book to Liza's. No one was home, you saw nothing.

Then you went out with Sam. Tomorrow will be a new day, a new beginning. Goodnight Carter." With this I disappear out of plain sight. I jump

up on the roof of the house as I watch the two boys come back to themselves. Carter looks disgruntled as he looks to his surroundings realizing he

is on the ground. "Carter??" Sam voices echoes. Carter gets up to pat his clothes before looking confused to Sam. "What the hell were we doing

tonight?" He asks his best friend who looks just as lost. "I don't know...SHIT!!!" The boy is dead pale as he looks to his phone. "Ten missed calls in

the last five minutes?! I'm so dead. You gotta get me home!" With this the two boys get into Carter's car and drive away as a tinge of guilt fills me.

I wish I could apologize to the boy's friend for being the cause of his trouble, yet I did what was necessary to get Carter and myself back home in

one piece. The human would get over it soon enough. I just don't know if I can get over what occurred a minute ago. Carter would not remember it,

yet now it will be a memory that would appear in my mind every time I come into contact with him. _**"What**_ _ **was**_ _ **I**_ _ **thinking?!"**_ I don't know how to

feel; guilty, angry, hungry for more. I now know something for a fact: Ever since this morning in the office...who am I kidding? Even the night before

when I lost control in the alley, I could sense Carter. I wanted him, all of him. But I mind myself that he one that I have really only known for one

day. Have I no tact? I know I cannot have him. For his sake and my own, he must stay away from me. I have to fight these pulls I am battling. I will

not let a human be in control of me like this, not again. I promised myself a long time ago I would never allow my sire or anyone else to bound me

again. Even with Aiden I never felt this untamable. Carter is like no other, one that could ruin everything I have fought so hard to defeat within

myself. No matter how strong the pull to this human is, I will not allow it to go any further. I will conquer this, without fail.


	11. A Chemical Reaction

 

                                                                                                                              

 I stare into the sky, the sun starting to rise. My mind is warped around last night's events. I was still furious at Evelyn for what she almost did to

Carter. She crossed a line, very well knowing the affect he has on me. I am even more upset at myself for my own actions, for he wasn't mine.

I do not understand why I am letting this human get to me so much, and we only formally met yesterday. I sigh as I sit on my house roof. If it

wasn't for the power of compulsion last night, Carter and his best friend would have full acknowledgement of mine and my sister's secret.

This was not how I wanted to start my time back in New York. The sun becomes brighter now, which means it's time to get ready for the school

day. _**"Is school even worth**_ _ **the risk?"**_ I was having second thoughts about going back to Portland High, to find another school to attend. I don't

want to hurt Carter, but I cannot deny the need to see him again. He is my addiction, while I am just the monster under his bed. With another

silent sigh to myself, I jump off the roof and land in front of the car. I think for a moment. _**"A quick run to school would be nice, but Id burn**_

 _ **and**_ _ **someone would surely see me if I am not careful. So taking the car it is."**_ I arrive at the school, breathing a deep breath before I head

inside. I make my way to my locker and see Carter right down the hall. I can't take my eyes off of him, remembering the feeling of my lips upon

his warm ones, his scent even at a distance yet again hitting me like nothing I've ever experienced. But I do my best to ignore it. I fed so much

the night before so I wouldn't struggle. Obviously after last night's events and now this morning, it wasn't working at all. Why was this so

difficult? He begins walking towards me, but then ends up turning to our first class not noticing my gaze upon him. The bell rings as kids are

running to their first period. I go into my locker, yet again taking a deep breath. _**"I will get through today, and I will forget about Carter.**_

_**Things will be different here."** _

**_You make me feel out of my element_ **

   ** _Like I'm drifting out to the sea_**

 

 

**_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_ **

**_Makin' it harder to breathe_ **

**_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_ **

**_We cannot deny_ **

                                                                        

I close my locker and am about to use my speed as I'm the only one in the hallway until, "Hey sis!" I turn to see my sister facing me with a smirk.

Ignoring her, I begin to walk the other away. "Oh well, you'll forgive me soon enough. Haven't fed on your new friend yet today without me I hope Liza.

Maybe we could meet him for lunch today, maybe even after school for a little play date." I use my supernatural speed now to face her. "What

happened last night will not happen again. I can't stop you from your recklessness with the innocent but I will not let you touch the boy." Evelyn

chuckles amused at my escalating anger. "Oh I get it. You don't wanna share your newfound pet. I guess I'll accept that, for now." In an instant

she is gone. I put a hard hand to my forehead. ** _"I just don't know what I am going to do with you Evelyn..."_**   I finally make my way to my

chemistry class. I open the door in the teacher's mid sentence as everyone stares up at me. I glance over and see Carter giving me a slight smile,

as if my sister didn't try to violate him the night before. And he surely didn't recollect me wanting to devour him in multiple senses.

Unfortunately I must remember, and it only puts the thought in my mind that this kid is going to be the death of me. The blonde next to

him sends me a death glare as she notices he cannot take his eyes off of me. I hear guys whistling quietly in their seats and girls whispering,

which unknowingly for them I am well aware of everything going on around me including all their ill banter. I snap out of my observations as

I hear the teacher start to talk towards me in an irritated tone. "Nice for you to join us both a day late and ten minutes late today. I know you're

new but I will not tolerate tardiness." I nod as I approach. "My apologies sir. It won't happen again." I say. My voice seems to have stirred some of the male students,

eyeing at my figure from top to bottom. The teacher is even staring at me, creepy yet unavoidable. He grunts as he returns back to the task at

hand. "Anyhow, class, this is Liza Thompson. She just moved here from Maine and will be your classmate." He pointed for me to take a seat. I

walk forward as I sense many emotions and smell many scents. I look around, to my dismay there is only one seat left. That seat is right across

from Carter, who is sitting next to the girl reeking of jealousy. As I walk closer, his scent only becomes stronger. I could feel his gaze upon me,

but I ignore it. I hold my breath as I sit down.  The perk of to not having to breathe right now was a life saver. I don't know how much self control

I would have without it. I am nervous to look at him, even if there is a pull inside of me to meet his eyes. I felt guilty for what happened last night.

I knew he didn't remember because I made him forget. But I remember, and I have to live with that. I have to protect him from myself and even

Evelyn. To do that, I have to hate him and make him hate me. "Alright, I want you all to read silently pages 20-25 then do the formula exercises.

If you need help grab a friend." The teacher instructed. The class begins to silently work. Carter keeps glancing at me, making it hard for me to

focus on anything but him. Yet I continue to keep myself from inhaling his scent. Although while I didn't have to breathe it was nice to do so.

"Hey." I hear him say. I turn my head slightly towards him, and indeed he is talking to me. "Do you need help or something?" I ask him coldly,

then I just have to breathe. This is a terrible mistake, for his smell is amazing as always. I want nothing more in this moment than to reach over

and bite him, or to kiss him as I did last night. Yet this time, he would fully be aware of what was going on. But I have enough restraint to hold

back. I am surely better than that. The best thing is to be rude towards him. I cannot lead him into any sort of relationship or friendship with

me. But even after my attempt to turn him off he just continues to talk. "No. I was just wanted to make sure you're feeling better since

yesterday." I am quite shocked by his response after how I talked to him moments ago. "Much." I murmur then freeze. The next words out of my

mouth just come out. "Thank you, for returning my belongings last night." I then pretend to return to my work, distracted by the human yet

trying to avoid any more conversation, yet he will not let up to my dismay and unfortunately pleasure. "Don't mention it." He grins in my

direction. I have to fight returning the expression. ** _"He truly is gorgeous..."_**  "Would you like someone to show you around? You must still be

figuring the place out. I'd be happy to help."His voice suddenly brings me back to reality. I cut him off almost immediately. "I think I

can handle that task on my own thanks" My voice turns cold again as I keep looking down at my book. Oh how much I want to say yes. But I

cannot grow close to him. I will not allow this boy to cloud my better judgement.  Yet I cannot contain my curiosity as I hear the girl next to

Carter whispering to him obviously trying to get his attention off of me. I look over, her face turning a dark red. I smile as I go back to my

book to continue reading. After thirty minutes, the bell rings and I quickly pick up my things and head for the door. This was going to be

harder than I anticipated. I had to rid myself of this boy, or he would end up dead before the end of the week. 

  ** _But the planets all aligned_**

**_When you looked into my eyes_ **

**_And just like that_ **

**_The chemicals react_ **

**_The chemicals react_ **

**_["Chemicals React" - Aly & AJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8AYWqQ6bvk) _ **


	12. Food Fights & Late Night Bites

I head to an empty table in the cafeteria. My sensitive ears pick up heavily the loud chatter of students as they get food. I envy them, for their

form of sustenance for decades has tasted like nothing but dirt to me. When I turned, I decided to test my limits after my first hunt. Annabelle

warned me of the fatal consequences if I resisted my new nature.  Yet when I soon felt the pull to feed again, I became so ill of the thought of

taking human blood that I left the house without a word. I headed to a tavern in town. I made an attempt to down their food even as the bodies

full of delicious crimson liquid surrounding me were begging to be taken. The first mouthful instantly took a toll on my body, heaving it back

up in the women's bathroom. This made me completely uncontrollable, grabbing the nearest human I could find to drain them of blood.

 

**_March 14th 1953_ **

_I cried as I held the body of a woman in an alley behind the pub. My chin rested upon her head as my hand stroked her hair, completely_

_devastated that I allowed myself to kill her. She was young, pure, innocent. Now she was dead as I held her to the floor.  Suddenly I saw a figure_

_kneeling before me, only to be Annabelle. I did not look at her, for I knew what she was going to say. But I was just too stubborn to listen. Yet she_

_said nothing, only to remove the human from me. I snarled as I tried to fight her off, protecting what was already lost. "NO!! DON'T TOUCH HER!!_

_Annabelle ignored me as she set the body aside, only to pull me into her arms. I began to bawl, hating what I was, what I had done. She suddenly_

_brought my head to nest into her neck. "Drink young one. It will make you feel better." I couldn't ignore the pull to her request, firmly  sinking my_

_teeth in. She held me tightly as I fed, tears still falling from my face. She shushes me as I let out small whimpers of sorrow while taking  mouthfuls_

_of her blood. I soon feel her hand upon my shoulder as I am still attached to her neck, not wanting to stop. "That's enough dear."  With the sound_

_of her soft command I pulled away, Annabelle taking a handkerchief from her blouse to wipe the blood from her neck. I look away feeling disgusted_

_within myself that I couldn't even control myself with my own sire. Yet she puts a hand under  my chin for me to look at her. "Next time you will_

_listen to me, yes?" I only say these things because I know better Liza. I am being understanding for I know this is difficult for you. But you are not_

_like them anymore. And soon you must accept that. Yet also remember my blood is always open to you, for it will be the one you will ultimately_

_crave_ _most." I_ _broke down_ _again. "I just can't do this Annabelle, to anyone. I can't be a vampire." Suddenly she stood up from me, pulling out a_

 _cigarette._ _I watched with_ _weary eyes as it lit within her mouth on it's own, Annabelle exhaling the smoke as her gaze was away from me. She_

 _began to walk_ _away out of_ _the alley with the dead woman now in her  arms. She turned back slightly to speak to me as her expression_

 _remained emotionless._ _I'm sorry to_ _disappoint you with my lifestyle young one, but you made your choice. And now there's no going back."_

That day I had to finally come to terms that I was no longer human. I couldn't bask in their sunlight, couldn't enjoy their delicacies. I

couldn't even eat along with my peers unless I wanted a silver stake with my name on it. I could have brought a blood bag with me, put it

in a canteen of some sort to hide it's contents. However the bags lately were doing nothing to soothe my cravings. I now desired the real thing,

fresh from the body.  All I can do in this moment is just sit and listen to the humans and their conversation. To my dismay yet entertainment a

lot of them are about me and Evelyn. This was typical, yet sometimes I wish I could just blend in. I see my sister walk in, but not alone. She is

already making "friends", surrounded by three guys. I see her pull in one of the boys to kiss intensely in front of the whole student body. I laugh

silently to myself as I shake my head in disbelief. Evelyn of course had to be the hot topic of the school as many are already lining up for her

affections, male and female. I would have been pursued too, yet with my less inviting demeanor many had the right idea to just stay away from

me. Yet I would be sure to it that this boy in Evelyn's grasp would remain alive for his junior year. She pulls away, the boy out of it as he is still

very close to her. She whispers in his ear then him and the other boys make their way to the lunch line as Evelyn walks up to me. "See you're

already making friends, use compulsion to do that?" I ask her sarcastically. "That wasn't my only method." She teases as she winks at me. I give

her a look of warning as I already know what she is implying. My plans to send her to school to keep a watchful eye on her is seeming to be

nothing but a waste. "Cmon Liza. If you keep on acting like a boring, irritable 'Human' you're never gonna make any friends." I just roll my

eyes and take out my book to read. "Suit yourself." Evelyn finally walks away and I can finally just relax. Yet my time of relaxation is very short

lived as I smell that familiar tantalizing scent. "Mind if I sit down?" Carter is standing in front of me. " ** _This boy will not give up will he?"_   **I ignore

his presence as I keep myself locked to my book before closing it with a snap. "I was just about to go and study." I say as I get up.  Yet the boy

doesn't budge. "Did I do something, to offend you or something?" I just don't know what to say. I want nothing more than to let him in. But this

is dangerous...so dangerous. I know what happens when I let humans in, killing the one who I never thought would die under my hand. I surely

wasn't going to make the same mistake again without putting up a fight. This human however is unlike any other I've been drawn to. I am doing

this for his own good, even if it hurt his pride..  "Look, you seem like a nice guy. I just haven't had good luck with having people stay in my life,

and I'd rather focus on my studies. Anything else you want to ask me?" I look down, still avoiding his gaze. I feel his hand upon my shoulder. His

touch although minimal makes me feel uneasy, his closeness flaring up my lusts once again. Yet his voice calms everything within me, his gentle

nature warming my insides.  "Just one more thing I wanna say. I know being it's a scary thing, but it's good to let people in and make friends. " I

finally look at him, prying his hand off of me as my next words are painful to get out. "Again you just don't know me, and you're not going to."

I grimly say as I walk past him. "You don't treat Carter like that new girl? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I turn slowly to see the irritating girl

from class today behind us. "I suggest you mind your own business." I growl. My patience for her is almost gone and it's only been one day.

"OR WHAT?" Her voice echoes, the whole cafeteria growing silent. My anger is building up, starting to slowly stalk towards the girl on instinct.

I could feel her heartbeat quicken, very well knowing she could see the danger in my eyes. As her blood was pumping through her body, I could

smell her increasing fear. It gets me dangerously excited to take her down. I know she has some sort of heightened feelings towards Carter,

making it even more of a reason to make her suffer. I know he is not mine, yet ever since I met him, I feel protective of him. I won't let anyone

hurt him and I most certainly won't let anyone else have him.  _ **"He is mine. I will have him, his blood, his being,**_ _ **everything."**_   I look over as I see

my sister sitting at the table in front of me. But what I see next somewhat startles me, her eyes flashing her crimson red. She wants me to hurt the

girl, and apart of me wants to show her I am not the one to mess with. Yet I know I am being reckless, letting my instincts get the better of me. I

stop in my tracks and put my head down. I put my head down to face the floor as my vampiric side is beginning to surface, my fangs elongating

as I feel my vision hazing to red. I know if I do not get out of here, I would have more problems than just Carter. The girl's friends start to

surround me as I hear their heartbeats ever louder. I hear Carter's voice break the commotion in my mind. **"JESS STOP IT!!"** He steps in front of

me to face the girl.  My eyes and teeth return back to normal then I glance to him. I told myself I could have handled this situation by myself,

being a complete lie. Yet with his presence, the storm passes through my body only to leave me transfixed on him. I admire his bravery, craving

to get closer to the boy before me, but I hold back. "Carter I was just.." The girl starts to speak but he cuts her off quickly. "Enough Jess! This

really isn't your business, so leave her alone." The girl looks at him as though he slapped her in the face. "Wow. Second day here and she's

already got you wrapped around her finger. Don't come crawling back when she hurts you. I don't give a damn." With that the blonde storms out

of the cafeteria. I hear many kids begin to whisper to one another.  **"He really is whipped isn't he?"** **"What the hell was that about?" "Gotta love**

 **first week drama." "I wonder if the new girl and Carter are** **doing it."**  I am just upset, at this whole thing.  This is only my second day and I am

already drawing unwanted attention to myself.  I just want to be normal, have friends, have a boyfriend. But I know what I'm capable of and the

liability I leave behind. High school at Portland High was a big mistake. Carter faces me now, looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?" I want to

thank him, embrace him, get to know him, and literally kill him. I couldn't get close. He already was interested but I know where this would lead.

I become shoulder to shoulder with Carter, hearing his heartbeat quicken due to our close contact. Yet it suddenly sinks as I begin to speak. "I

don't need your help. For your own good, please leave me alone." I walk past him. The crowd goes quiet again as they see the reaction on his

face.


	13. Want

**Carter POV**

"What are you gonna do about it Brown? You the new girl's little bitch?" It's the end of the day, no one in the halls but me. Suddenly my body

is slammed into the lockers by school quarterback Nate Hoff. His group of jocks are sizing me up as I look angrily at the kid . "I was only

trying to hel…" Only to be slammed again. "You're such a pussy Carter. Why don't you be a man? I see the way she looks at you. Hell, she

probably wants you to fuck her. What? Virgin Mary too scared?" He teasingly pouts as his friends laugh around him. His last line sent me

over the edge. Even if I had all the experience in the world I would never take advantage of a woman like that, especially Liza. "Screw you!" I

call out. I suddenly gasp for air as I feel my oxygen being cut off. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Nathan's voice escalates. His group starts

getting riled up only making the hand upon my throat tighter. I try to breathe but I struggle, helpless in Nate's grasp. Suddenly all my oxygen

starts coming back to me, hearing a deafening bang on the lockers. It is Liza, holding Nate with one hand in a death grip. Not only that, but

he was literally lifted off the ground. The look in the her eyes is almost lethal, like Nate had just committed murder and she was his

executioner. His friends are nowhere to be seen, fleeing the scene before them. There is a painful silence, Nate fearfully looking at Liza

keeping an unbelievably powerful hold on him. He no longer had anything to say, quickly realizing it was in his very best interest to stay quiet.

I'm waiting for one of them to say something in anticipation. I hated the guy, yet I was afraid for him. This girl is strong. She is stronger than

any woman, no, any human really, that I have ever met. Her expression in a matter of seconds turns frighteningly calm, like she had flipped a

switch in her own body. "You've got _quite_ the vocabulary, Nate isn't it?" Nate nods without a word as she gives him a rather sickening sweet grin,

one I knew was so fake as I see a gleam of detest in her eyes. What came out of her next is in a voice so sultry it made my insides melt. Whether

it was in arousal or in fear was questionable. "Well you seem to have it all figured out don't you Nate? But you know what I really... _really_

 _want..."_ She inches closer to his face as a small mischievous smile appears on her own, a finger tracing along his. She then clenches his jaw, so

tight that Nate is trying to move his lower body to get away from the girl. Yet only to fail. Liza's facial features turn cold again as she continues

with no emotion. "I want to watch your pathetic face writhe in pain. And if I ever see you bothering Carter again, you can be sure my wish will be

granted." She now nears even closer to his face, turning hers in a way so I could not see it. Yet Nate's said enough as his eyes widen in intensity,

not making any movement or sound as if his life depended on it. She then speaks in a tone that sounds so dangerous yet so sexy at the same

time, one that could easily kill you all on it's own. "Don't think you can hide from me. Because sweetheart, **I'm** **your worst nightmare**." And with

that she lets Nate fall to the ground. I've never seen him move so fast even on the field, not looking back at either one of us as he bolts for the

exit. I look transfixed at both the now dented locker and Liza in utter silence. I just can't take my mind off what just took place. Her strength was

rather extraordinary, almost impossible to believe. She had talked to Nate as though she was from some other time, as if she's seen so much

more than her years alive. Her voice was as smooth as silk, yet as deadly as a lion ready for the kill as she hid her face from me. It was apparently

for good reason as it nearly gave Nate a heart attack. **_"Who really is Liza?_** ** _What is she hiding_** ** _?"_**   "Well are you just going to stare at me? You're

welcome by the way." Now came out of her mouth in slight annoyance, interrupting the thoughts rapidly rushing through my brain. Apparently I

looked at her for much longer than necessary. I start to become irritated myself. "I could say the same for helping you earlier. Though Jess is

harmless, she's not the one to piss off" I bark back. I see Liza chuckle to herself, running her tongue along the tip of one of her dull canines then

looks at me. "Trust me, I'm not at all worried about her. And lets set one thing straight, I don't need your protection. So lets make this the last

time we need each other okay? She begins to walk away until I call out getting pissed off. "What's your problem? And what was that with Nate?

Why did you do that, for me nonetheless?" I ask, demanding an answer. She turns around and is silent for a moment. "Look, it's not that I don't...

we can't be friends Carter. I need you to accept that."

_**I'm not the one you built up** _

_**I'm not the dreams in your head** _

_**I will take what I want** _

_**And leave you tortured instead** _

_**Caught inside another trapped I've set** _

_**I look distressed** _

_**But I'm pretending to care** _

Liza is so secretive. She tells me she wants nothing to do with me then protects me? It makes no sense whatsoever in my mind. I approach her

now, not making answering my questions an option for her. "Why not? Even more than that, if we can't be friends then why do you care so

much?" More silence. I wanted an answer. "Because I will be the death of you..." Her words I barely hear come out of her mouth, yet they make

me feel lost and confused. I feel like I have such a connection to her, yet something told me to get away while I had the chance. I look back at

the dented locker in question, having this wretched feeling in my gut that I should take her last words literally. This is all just getting too weird.

I look back to her as she is now turned away from me, taking a long deep breath. "Are you alright?" I ask her, getting closer to try and put my

hand on her shoulder. Yet after a second she turns back to me before I had the chance. "Peachy." I see that her eyes of a vibrant green have

darkened in color, something that I only vaguely noticed in the office the other day. I don't know what to make of any of this, what to say. It was

like she wanted to protect me at all costs. How she talked to Nate, it was like she owned me, would even torture the boy to make him leave me

alone. But I also realize if she hadn't been there, I probably would have passed out in the hallway with everyone else gone home. The fact she

was still at school when I was is too odd of a coincidence, yet I am thankful for her looking out for me if that's what you would even call it.

"Thank you, I owe you one." I say to her. She slightly smiles. "Yeah, you kind of do. I'll make sure to send you the tab." She jokes softly. I can't

help but smile at her. No matter how many times she pushed me away, I don't think I could stay mad at her for long. And the truth of the matter

is I really did owe her. I was not one to fight, resulting me in being an easy target for the football team's taunting. I know Nate would probably

bully me for letting a girl fight my own battles. I don't think however he is going to be a problem for me anymore. I can tell Liza has no problem

kicking some ass, her mind set to deal with his if need be. "You know, I know we can't be friends. But, speaking of tabs, you wanna grab a drink

with me?" Liza raises an eyebrow at my proposal. "You most certainly aren't twenty one kid." She says amused "And you are?" Liza just chuckles

faintly to herself, a glimmer in her eyes. "Let's just say I'm good at looking much younger than I am. I mean, older. Yeah, you get where I'm going

with this right?" I enjoy seeing a softer side to her, only for her to snap out of it immediately. "Carter I told you..." I just want us to have a chance,

a chance to at least get to know one another. And I'm not taking no for an answer, no matter what I have to say for her to agree upon our informal

date. "And I'm telling you we can go as...not friends. No harm in just a drink right?" Suddenly I see that her eyes have changed color again,

appearing as if they were almost black, yet she turns away before I can get any more of a glimpse of her face. "Wow. Your eyes are…" "Sensitive,

very. Yeah Carter, can I get a rain check for that drink?" I nod, looking hopeful. "Soon?"

_**I'll turn to something you won't like** _

_**Heartless tonight, you'll hate me in time** _

_**I'm warning you now this is it...** _

I felt as if time flashed before me as I did not even notice Liza pulling in closer than she's ever been. I felt a chill as her mouth grazed my neck. I

shut my eyes as I feel her breath lingering there. I then feel her lips putting light kisses upon my skin, the oddly cold contact making my body

tense. I cannot believe these turn of events, somewhat fearful of her unexpected touch. Yet I also feel as if I'm spellbound, soon embracing this

moment as I crane my neck to the side. As she slightly pulls away I hear her breath becoming deeper, heavier, traveling upward. She is so close

yet her lips didn't come in contact again. I suddenly feel hear speak against my ear, as if she had snuck up on me. "Soon. Though I must warn

you Carter, if we continue like this it may be sooner than you think." With this I reopen my eyes, lost as ever with Liza nowhere in sight.

**_I try to stop you, you can't resist_ **

**_I try to tell you, but you insist_ **

**_You bring out the devil inside of me_ **

**_And I can't help that I make you weak_ **

**_Just because I can, doesn't mean that I will_ **

**_But I'm about to break you_ **

[I'm About To Break You - New Years Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjE3-eNXnys)


	14. Unbreaking The Habit

**Liza POV**

I come home in a foul mood. I just want to forget about everything that happened today. Once again it wasn't my sister who almost broke our

cover, but it was me. How the fuck did I get roped into grabbing drinks with the human I literally wanted to drink from? In the end I almost

lost it at the very thought. Me and Carter were finally all alone, about to shove him onto that locker and ravenously feed from him. With scaring

Nate and his friends off, there would have been no one to catch me in the act. I could hear everything the boy said from start to finish. And

although he had me enraged treating Carter like that, I wouldn't have minded giving him a little show to make him eat his own words. When it

was hinted Carter was a virgin, I couldn't deny my heightened curiosity of how far him and this Jess ever went together. Due to both her evident

disgust of my very presence and Carter barely giving her the time of day, I could tell not very far. It was indeed entertaining as she tried way too

hard, yet she and I both knew I could pleasure him much more than she ever could. My predatory nature flared at the very thought of her even

resting her eyes upon him. God, I sound more like an actual adolescent teenager every moment I associate myself with them. Yet Nate surely

wasn't wrong, for I want to be Carter's first and his last. I would love nothing more than to claim him in any and every way I could have him. As I

dealt with Nate, I felt Carter's every nerve and heightened emotion from fear to sexual arousal. It made the blood run rapidly through his veins,

even more noticeable within the most sacred places of his body. It made me completely stimulated with raw desire, out of my do good be good

nature. All I felt was the hunger, wanting my fill of everything he has to offer. I wanted to feel his pulse beneath my teeth as they teared through

the skin, relieving the aching need to feast upon his divine elixir. I wanted to have my way with his body, having nothing or no one to restrain

me. I was so close. Yet I held back, coming back to myself for I know I truly do not wish to bring him harm. I realize there's another thing I want

to have, his heart. Annabelle had told me of the overwhelming power of the human bond. It is as if every part of you is on fire for that person,

the pull too great to ignore. You can sense them much stronger than a normal human, their scent becoming like a drug to you. When you find

yours, it is not only their blood that you crave. You also crave them in the most personal and intimate of ways. It can be so intense that when

both the blood and physical lust become one, it is almost impossible to control our primal instinct to hunt, feed, and even kill. I experienced all

three with my first love, something that is heavily boring upon my mind with Carter. I am being completely careless, another human's life at

stake because I cannot bear to rid myself of them. I know if I do not stop this now, I will unravel Carter in such a way I will never be able to

forgive myself for. I should have never stayed after school today, yet I couldn't help but to keep a close eye on him. After the events in the

cafeteria, his blood and being sang to me more than ever. But he isn't the real problem and I sure as hell know it. I told him to leave me alone,

yet I couldn't even keep myself away from him. Thank God I got out of the hallway in time before the opportunity to both feed and ravish him

became too irresistible to deny myself of it. I now lean my head against the house door outside, trying to process all that has occurred within

the span of three days.  _ **"Liza you cannot allow this to go any further. He is kind,**_ _ **innocent, a human. You are one of darkness, dangerous,**_

 _ **a**_ _ **vampire."**  _I know I am bad for him, but I realize that keeping away from Carter is just not going to happen, not in the shape I am in.

 

I head inside to Evelyn waiting for me. "So I think we should go out tonight, sister bonding time. It's been too long don't you think?" I just give

her a dull look. "From the day I just had, do you really think I want to go out on a joyride, especially with you?" Evelyn just rolls her eyes as

she steps closer to me, grabbing me by the wrists. "Look you just need to get over this. You need a pick me up to do that. And guess what,

I'm not taking no for an answer." Evelyn pulls me outside and we now stand in the driveway. I look to her in suspicion, questioning if she's

really being serious. "Bet I could beat you to the city." My sister says with a playful expression on her face, a deep contrast to my monotone

one. I am not in the mood for games, especially one so childish. "A race. Really? You would think you really were seventeen. No, seven."

Evelyn grunts in amusement, viewing me in the side of her vision as her eyes are full of mischief. "What? You know you're already gonna lose?"

My expression darkens a little, a small smile forming on my face. Like I would let my sister win. "You wish." I answer back. "One…two…" We

both now eye each other darkly. "THREE!" In an instant both of us take off, running unnaturally fast through the deep depths of the forest we

live beside. I am finally letting go of the desperate need to be human, able to just be myself. I feel free, all my worries fading away as I run.

Evelyn at first is ahead of me, wafting through the trees until I spot and catch up to her. We bump into each other a few times, trying to get

the upper hand. We were just having fun, and I am starting to forget everything that went wrong today. "I WIN! HAH!" I shout as I arrive at the

end of the forest just before the city life below. Yet I look around for my sister, for she is nowhere to be seen. "Evelyn, don't be a sore loser

now." I call out. "Up here dumb ass!" I look up as Evelyn is seated on a tree branch above me. I jump up in one movement, my feet landing

right beside her. "Ready to have some real fun?" Was all she said before we both ascend to head towards the city.

 

The cities of New York I always remembered as being bright and full of life. Humans gathered to shop, dine, and mostly party. To my dismay,

I know that is why my sister brought me out tonight. "Let's go party what do you say?" I give Evelyn a disapproving look as we are standing in

front of Club Leo, a well known dancing venue to New York natives. It is also has a secret reputation of once being a vampire club in the sixties,

coming here a few times with Annabelle back in the day. Yet it has become underground over the years, almost humanized due to increasing

slayer activity in the area. During my final few years with Annabelle I started to lose grip of my old self, indulging in the hunt more than

necessary. We would go to places like this to get our fill of both liquor and blood, my sire having her own fun with me after. I cannot help but

to vividly remember her infinite beauty, her addictive blood, her dangerous touch.  I know no matter how hard I try to push her from my

thoughts, she'll always linger there, appearing at the most inconvenient times. I snap out of my daze, realizing I should have never allowed my

sister to drag me here in the first place. "I told you nothing stupid." She just looks back at me as I am now conflicted within myself. " It'll be fun.

C'mon, be the outgoing sister for once. I'm sure you could use a little liquid luck." She nudges me with a smile. With a quiet sigh I walk with her

towards the club. The security guard looks at us trying not to laugh as we approach him. I just give him a testing smirk, wanting to wipe his

right off. "I think you've got the wrong place girls. You're definitely not over twenty one." Evelyn walks up to the man as the group behind us is

laughing and motioning for us to move aside. Evelyn nears close to wraps her arms around him, luring him into her eyes as they dilate.  At first

I think it is just to compel him, yet of course knowing my sister I am certainly mistaken. "You may want to to look again." The words drip sultrily

from her lips before going in to give the guard a full kiss on the mouth. Those lined up behind us who were once amused now cannot keep their

eyes off Evelyn and neither could I as she eagerly deepens the kiss upon the buff older male. Silence ensues as she pulls away, seductively

biting her bottom lip as the man looks completely beside himself. "Now, what were you saying?" The guard just gazes at Evelyn awestruck for a

few moments as he opens the gate for us to go in. Evelyn just smiles to him, giving him a flirtatious kiss on the cheek as she walks by to enter

inside, I following right behind her.

 

Evelyn continues to walk in a confident stride while I am angrily on her heels. "What the hell Evelyn! Do you always have to do shit like that to

get your way?" I hiss as we walk into a long dark hallway, hearing the bass of dance music up ahead. Evelyn halts, not looking back to me as

she speaks. "You know sister, watching you in the forest revealed to me how long it's been since I've actually seen you look that remotely alive,

letting go of the little act you love to put on." I am silent for a moment, yet my face hardens to her words. "And what act is that?" Suddenly

Evelyn turns around, witnessing my eyes have grown heavy. "Don't play me the fool Liza. From the moment I first saw you with Carter

to the cafeteria incident, that boy is reminding you with or without Annabelle you are no longer little miss innocent from the nineteen fifties.

You just can't help yourself when it comes to him can you?" Again another few moments of silence pass by, not wanting to respond to my

sister's intrusive interrogation. My voice becomes cold as I finally answer her. "First of all, it is no act. Just because I am a vampire doesn't

mean I have to resort myself to treating mortals as mere blood bags and play toys. Secondly, as I already told you, Annabelle is no longer of

concern to me. Don't speak of her again, understood?" Evelyn just tilts her head to the side with an unfazed grin as I approach her even closer

now. Yet I continue in my stubborn denial of the truth. "Now let me make one more thing clear to you. Carter means nothing to me. He's just

another human. " I say, knowing too well that this boy is far from another human to me. I cannot deny that I am now starving to find a new

prospect to forget about my addiction to him, even as I am lying to Evelyn's face." Yet she just grunts, giving me a look as if she already knows

the truth but is playing along anyway. "Well if he's just another human to you then you will surely enjoy tonight's festivities without him. The

sooner you let go and embrace what you are the better off you will be." I watch as her eyes flash red towards me with a toothy smile. "Now

sister, let's go have some fun shall we?"

 

We finally arrive into the club hall as loud music fills my ears, the booming bass entering every part of my body. Over two hundred people were

on the dance floor. The heat of all the bodies becomes unbearable for me, for the scents mixed in are beginning to test my sense of control. "I

think we should find boys to dance with don't you think?" I can hear Evelyn vividly speak into my ear yet I reluctantly step back from the crowd,

realizing this was a huge mistake. My years and years of discipline seems to have flown out the window these past few days. All I want to do is

get my fill of blood, not stopping until I am fully sated. Any of these humans would taste heavenly at the moment, yet none would come close

to the one I am now yearning for. It makes me for a moment regret my decision today to refrain myself from Carter, for all the blood filled

bodies in this very room wouldn't satisfy my craving like I know his would. I am deep in my thoughts as my sister wanders off. In a few

minutes, she arrives back with a couple of young men and two shot glasses filled with pure vodka. She hands one to me as she then motions

her hand to the two males in introduction. "Guys this is my sister Liza. Liza, Brian and Trey." I just give them an idle nod, downing my drink in

one go trying to seem disinterested. But these two smell nothing but enticing. I can tell Evelyn picked them for a reason, to get me to finally let

go . And to my disappointment they were nothing but interested in getting their way tonight. However to their dismay, they'd get much more

than what they bargained for. I was already here, and there was no way me or my sister would leave without getting what we wanted from them.

Yet I try one last time to refuse my sister's little plan. "Go have fun sister. I'm sure you can handle these two all on your own." Evelyn turns to

run a hand through Trey's hair. "Indeed I could, but these two beautiful men offered us drinks in exchange for a dance. Thought you would

consider it a fair trade." Evelyn smiles to me as I look at my now empty shot glass. She downs her own drink, putting it onto a table then takes

Trey out to the crowd of moving bodies ahead. Brian then puts out his hand for me to take with a wide, stupid grin on his face. Realizing this is

an offer I ultimately cannot refuse, I finally take it to head to Evelyn and Trey on the flooded dance floor. A new song starts to play as we start

to dance.

**_It's been so long I've been out of my body with you_ **

**_I feel alone feel at home feel like nothing is true_ **

**_You take me to a place where my senses gave way_ **

**_Turn it round shut it down what the people say_ **

**_Climbing up coming down gonna give you some_ **

**_Take my hand and let it come let it come let it..._ **

 

****

**__ **

As we continue, I get lost in the heartbeat of this boy. I feel him moving closer to me with the beat. His smell and touch attacks my senses, the

blood that ran through his body ever so calling to me. It motivates me to respond with just as much lust, our bodies beginning to softly grind

on one another. My mind cannot help but imagining it to be Carter the whole time, his closeness affecting me in ways I can't begin to describe.

Evelyn's tactic to try to get me to forget about him wasn't working at all. As Brian dances with me, my mind only thinks of having my way with

Carter and nothing else. I know that was probably her plan all along, my thoughts of him bringing out the darkest parts of me that are ready to

come out and play. I feel my teeth starting to throb as Brian's scent is now overtaking me with a scorching hunger. Between the increasing

friction against my thighs and the sweet heated aroma of blood, my conscience is as good as gone. Without thought my hand traces Brian's neck

as his pulse is going crazy. I smile as I feel his own warm, delicious skin. I am ever so ready to sink my teeth into it and nearly suck him dry. My

thoughts of Carter are only making things worse as the beast within is fuming, demanding to be satisfied. I finally look up as I sense Evelyn

watching me and the boy with pure pleasure, winking at me to signal it is finally time. We both led the guys to the back corner of the club. It is

dark and no one is in the area, so no human eye will see what is about to take place.

_**Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right** _

_**'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight** _

_**But I just wanna play it right** _

_**We are gonna get there tonight** _

Brian starts to kiss me upon the wall, forcing himself inside my mouth. I willingly oblige, my fangs beginning to emerge as my eyes dull red

from the blood lust. As his hands start to fondle my clothed breasts I feel his tongue graze a fang, drops of his blood now on my own. My

eyes close from both sensations, an animalistic purr of delight emerging from my throat. My mouth only becomes more desperate as I am

getting a sneak peak taste of his life source.  Yet he seems too aroused to even notice, making his blood even more delicious.

_**It's been so far, I've been walking the line on my own** _

_**Lift me up to the stars, we are coming home** _

_**I only had a taste but we're out of time** _

_**We have sold in the cold, physical design** _

_**Set me free, set me out on the run** _

_**Lift me up to the sun, to the sun, to the...** _

I look over to see that Evelyn is intimately intertwined with her prey, seeing both of their lower garments down to the floor as Trey has her

against the barricade across the way. I never understood my sister's enjoyment in getting these men to submit to her so quickly. That was never

my taste, or at least I didn't want it to be. I wanted to take my time with someone I loved, not just a quick fuck, no matter how satisfying Evelyn

made it seem. Yet getting a glimpse of what they are doing makes me immediately hungry for physical contact. With my sensitive hearing, even

with the music I could hear moans emerging from the both of them, the smell of sex and the blood within the two boys making me almost

rabid.

_**We are burning down, we are burning down** _

_**It's the way that you fake it, I know it's too late** _

 

I growl against my own prey with a rough kiss as I am ready to give this boy what I can smell he wanted from the start and now so did I. Being

a vampire, everything is heightened including our carnal desires. Although you could ultimately live without sex, for a vampire it's almost as

torturing as being starved of blood.  Yet after my catastrophic first time with a human, I never dared to try being that close to one again. I

couldn't deny my body would ache from holding back this side of myself.  With abstinence came an intense longing for the touch of

another. Yet I never fully gave into temptation again, only giving myself a minimal taste of intimacy on occasion when I fed off my victims.

Now as I watch my sister gratifying her sexual appetite, I desperately want to not just taste, but to indulge. From being with Carter today,

I want to feel what I haven't felt in decades, something I now desired more than humanity itself, the love of a man. I feel Trey putting his

hand into my pants, traveling his hand downwards.  ** _"It's been a long time,_** ** _too long…"_**

 

_**But I just wanna play it right** _

_**We are gonna get there tonight** _

 

My hand makes it's way to put itself on top of his to stop him. However I am battling myself as I feel the urge to guide him inside my

undergarments, to put his fingers where I longed to be touched. Once again Carter appears in front of me. I imagine his fingers inside

me, pleasuring me to oblivion while I am about to give him a pleasure he's never known but soon wouldn't forget, the kiss of a vampire.

With this thought I absently guide Brian's hand inside my waistband of my panties, his fingers getting closer to it's prize.  _ **"Mmm. That's**_

 _ **it...Just a little further..."**  _I seem to forget where I am, who I'm with, what I am permitting. All I'm thinking about is Carter and every

dirty thing I want to do with him.  _ **"You will be mine. All mine. LIZA STOP!"**_  I realize I just about lead the boy's fingers to the top of my

entrance, about to enter me as I am almost completely hazed with lust. Yet I pull his hand out of my garments, only to be distracted

looking to Evelyn who is now at Trey's neck. Her crimson eyes look up at me with a satisfied smirk on her face before she goes in for the

bite. I hear Trey yelp, snapping my eyes to Brian who turns his head to the direction of the alarming sound. I'm too far gone to let this

boy get away. I pull his face back closely to mine,  his eyes of lust turning to fright as he looks straight into my glowing red eyes. I see

him about to react. Yet he doesn't get the chance as I forcefully  turn him over to pin him to the wall behind us, being immediately put

under my compulsion. "Don't be afraid Brian. I promise I'll make this pleasurable for you." In a daze he smiles as I waste no time to go

to his neck, my tongue starting to graze it. "You're sure an eager one aren't you?" The boy mumbles as I smile fully against his skin, my

eyes becoming fully engulfed in darkness. "You have no idea." And with that I pierce his neck. Brian's body trembles beneath me but I

grab his arms to keep him firmly in place. I drank urgently as I heard his heart beat go from fast to slow. I didn't care the least bit in that

moment, allowing myself to feast without a care in the world. I get lost in his blood, lost in everything I am feeling, unaware that I was

killing him quickly every passing second. Yet while I feed, I cannot get the human out of my head. His face is taunting me, the thought of

him only making me drink faster. " _ **I need his blood...I can**_ _ **almost taste it on my tongue. This human is filling...but not enough.**_

_**Carter...Carter...CARTER!"** _

_**I just wanna take you down** _

_**We are gonna bring you 'round** _

_["Ghosts N Stuff" - Deadmau5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pb-EwykPTv8) _

I finally tear my head away from Brian's body as I throw it back in satisfaction. My fangs are bared, closing my eyes as my blood lusting

nature is reveling in this moment. When I reopen them, I start to come back as my once hazy vision becomes as clear as the night sky. I

now look down in horror to the sight before me. Brian is now unresponsive beneath my touch, his body almost as cold as my own. "No,

I didn't. Brian wake up, wake up!" I rattle the boy in my grip, only now it is too late. I look at the dead body before me, my shaking

uncontrollable as I realize what I have done. I feel my sister's hand touch my shoulder. "Liza it's okay." I violently shove her hand off of

me, growling at her in fury. "This is not okay Evelyn. Nothing about this is okay. I haven't lost control like this in over fifteen years. What's

wrong with me?" I start to panic, tears flowing down my face as I cannot tear my eyes away from the bloody dead corpse. My sister grabs

and shushes me. "Look we need to get the body out of here, now." My sister leaves, only to come back minutes later with a bag over her

shoulder. Using our speed, we get the the boy out of the club and bring him to the closest river. Evelyn pulls out a match and throws it

towards the body. I look at the flames in guilt. Yet suddenly a voice booms towards us. "Stop where you are!" A night of "fun" turned into

something completely different. Me and Evelyn look up at each other in alert before ascending in the night sky.


	15. Dreams & Warnings

**Carter POV**

 

**_I appear in an empty room, no light, just darkness. "Is anyone there?" I call out. I am suddenly unable to move, feeling a deep chill_ **

**_engulf my_  ** ** _whole body. "You can't hide Carter..." I hear an echoing voice_ ** **_taunting me. All I can do is breathe heavily. "Carter…" And_**

 ** _right then appears_** ** _Evelyn, covered in blood. She slowly walks closer and closer until there_ ** **_is no space between us. She guides a_**

 ** _hand down my cheek, eyes_** ** _glowing a blood red. "Soon enough you will want this, and I can't wait to show_ ** **_you." I shiver… "What_**

 **_am I...Carter." She laughs darkly as she_ ** **_roughly grabs me by the neck...suffocating me. "WHAT AM I?!"_ **

 

I fall out of my bed with a hard thump, waking up from my nightmare in alarm. Out of it, I reach from the floor to my side dresser to look at the

time on my cell phone, 1AM. I lean against the dresser in a light panted breath, running a hand through my hair to rid myself of the sweat

formed on my forehead.  _ **"God, what**_ _ **a dream. About**_ _ **Evelyn? Blood, so much blood."**_  It felt so real, like I had seen something like this before.

The past few days have been anything but normal. The way Liza is acting around me is messing with my mind, going from extremely distant and

cold to what felt like the intimacy of a lover. Her lips upon my neck were as cold as ice, yet it felt like I was on fire from her touch. The attraction

we both share is evident. There is just something about her, an alluring mystery that makes me want to go back for more. Yet it feels as though

she and her sister have a deep secret, one I should be afraid of. My feelings are conflicting, battling one another as I try to figure this girl out.

Maybe I never will, but I want to at least try. Suddenly I hear the front door open and close downstairs. Dad is finally home.

 

I go downstairs to meet my father's troubled face, leaning himself on the kitchen counter with his hands. "Dad?" My father's expression turns

blank as he pulls up to face me. "What are you doing up at this hour Carter?" My dad asks sternly. "I could ask you the same thing." I mutter

under my breath. Yet he heard me, giving me a warning look. "Sorry just woke up, bad dream." I apologize. My dad always knew how to put

me in line. He was all about respect in the home. Yet he simply nods his head, watching as he puts a hand to his head with a noticeable

exhaustion within his facial features. "Just another long day at work." I nod as he goes to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and motions me

to it. " Come sit, I need to talk to you about something." I obey his orders, looking at him to wait as he takes a breath before sitting down then

continuing to talk, his voice serious in tone. "Carter I need you to be careful." I look to him in concern. I know something must have happened

tonight to make him say this. "Dad what's wrong?" I ask, yet he doesn't answer my question directly, his voice becoming more harsh.. "Just

listen to me. Some people are not what they seem. This town especially can be full of wack jobs, and you could easily get into trouble. I want

you to use caution, and not be out too late at night." He continues. "Dad, I'm almost eighteen. I think I can protect myself." My dad gives me

another warning glance. "You heard me." My father has always been cautious, but I am curious now as to why he was saying this to me with

urgency all of a sudden. "Did something happen tonight? Are you okay?" Dad just sets his eyes down at the table for a moment before looking

back to me. "I see more than the average person sees, and soon enough you'll see for yourself. But for now I don't want you getting yourself

into a situation you are not capable yet to handle." I was curious yet confused now. "What do you mean by that? You can't hide all the dangers

of the world from me forever." Dad gets up to come over and pat my arm with a sigh. "All I am saying is that you need to be aware of your

surroundings. As you get older you see more of the darkness in the world and how to handle it. Does that make sense?" I nod. I try to

be sensitive to my his rules because of the death of my mother. Exactly a month from today will be a year since she died so tragically in the

hands of a murderer. Dad told me she had been torn apart, left dead in an alley. He was always cautioning me ever since I was young, of both

the evident and secret dangers in this world. Though I knew there was more to his warnings then he led on. When I was kid, I just thought it

was him being a parent, a protector. But as I got older, I started seeing that my dad was hiding something, something he was protecting me

from. Ever since mom died, he became even more protective, more passionate about his line of work as a criminal investigator. Yet he never

discussed his work in detail or what his role was. I did know that he was apart of a classified bureau. Knowing that it was a secret meant it was

seen as important to keep hidden away from the rest of society. All I knew was he was gone most of the time from dawn till dusk. Some nights,

I never even heard him come in. He comes home exhausted, yet determined. He still was a loving father, i just wish I was more apart of his life. I

get up to head back to my room. "See you tomorrow." I say to him yet his hand grabs my arm. "Son, please do not forget what I told you." He

looks to me in a subtle urgency. I nod. "I'll be careful, I promise." He nods back, letting my arm go for me to go back to my room and lie down.

The images of my last dream still raging in my mind. Evelyn, the blood.  _ **"** **Soon you will want this? What was this dream about?**_ _ **It was just a**_

 _**dream, wasn't it? And what** _ _**was my dad so afraid of? What did he see that could have made it so important for him to warn me** _

_**tonight?"**_  All these thoughts hurt my head. I close my eyes, drowning out my thoughts into sleep.


End file.
